Super-Couple: One-Shots
by viridianaln9
Summary: Young Justice /Avergers Fic Au: One-Shot of things that happened, this first time they saw Batwoman/Superman together, first date between Toni and Steve. Things of the sort. related to the other Super-Couple Series
1. Piggy Mistake

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Summary: **Young Justice /Avergers Fic Au: One-Shot of things that happened, this first time they saw Batwoman/Superman together, first date between Toni and Steve.**

Note: **So this is new because I knew that I would have to miss certain things on the stories and this will hopefully help. This story will moved around time so it will have things from SCF, SCB, SCH & SCO so I hope you guys like it and in this one you guys can give me ideas of things you want to see.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **One: Piggy Mistake**

Penny was having fun actually in all the planning and she was helping.

"Alright, Penny I need you to find all of this." Pepper told her giving her a piece of paper and everything in it, she could have given it to her on the phone but if Toni found out about the baby shower, she would try to hack phones paper was much better.

"Yes, Aunt Pepper." Penny told her. She began to walk outside and she was rather hungry but knew that she had to do other things.

#

"Hey Web-head." Nova told Spiderman as they moved around.

"What is it Bucket-Head/" Spiderman asked and looked at the hot-dog and she was hungry.

"Here I heard it." Nova told her handing him, the hotdog he had gotten.

"Shut-up." Spiderman told him. "Thanks."

"Well I have to go." Nova says. Spiderman finishes her hot dog and Loki appears in front of her and freezes.

"Penny did you just eat a hot dog?" Loki asked her. What happened next would be the worst thing in her life. She had been turned into a pig a thing to be a joke for Loki for Bucket-Head and now she was running for her life.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"He did what?" Rachel asked her.

"Turned me into a pig, I need help." Penny said as she continued to run because apparently Uncle Thor wasn't useful to stop Scourge since it meant that he would have to go against Odin.

One of those flying wolf's was about to get her when someone slammed into it throwing to the side. She looked up to see Superboy standing there with a smirk and cackle that was very terrifying if you didn't know the person.

"You called." She saw Robin standing there with a smirk of her own.

"Why are you a pig?" Superboy asked her.

"Spell gone wrong." She told him.

"For how long do we have to keep you alive?"

"Sun-down."

"Are we missing the baby shower, I thought we had to attend."

"We will make it." Spiderman replied. "Eventually."

"Ha, you stop us Kryptonian." One of the soldiers say and both Spiderman and Robin looked at them before Superboy reacted throwing them somewhere else.

"Let's get you out of her." Robin said.

'Shouldn't we help Superboy?"

"He's having fun." Robin said and at that moment Human Torched joined the party with Superboy. "See."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Iron Fist asked her. He had heard the Gotham partner but he had only seen her a few times.

"Just visiting, this is fun." Robin said

"Really, I'm about to become pork-shops for some Asgardians." Spiderman said.

"Sorry." Robin said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had taken Spiderman to the Hellicarrier and they were fighting the Asgardians before Spiderman looked at them.

"They are fighting for me and no." she said and went back out.

#

"You want me, come get me." Spiderman told the soldiers.

"Oh!" the Asgardians said.

"This pig will eat be succulent for eating." Scourge said.

They began to fight and Spiderman began to move when they came at her, the other fought the other two and Scourge came after her. That was until Scourge had a spear at her throat. Spiderman knew that she was about to go. Scourge was about to kill her when a large call came to them.

"Ah, it seems that we are late." Scourge said getting the spear off her. "You would have made a succulent pig for dinner." At that moment Spiderman turned back into a human.

"The pig is human." Scourge said.

#

Spiderman breathe and she began to leave.

"Do you have everything?" she asked Loki.

"Yes, they are waiting for you."

"Okay."

"We have to go." Spiderman said to Robin, the Human Torch and Superboy.

"You got clothes changed already?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Let's go, we can buy some." Robin said with a smile.

#

"Now, what happened?" Brianna asked them as they were moved away from the party.

"Uh." They said.

"You do realize that I will find out exactly, what happened." Brianna told them.

"There was a spell gone wrong." Penny replied.

"Very well." Brianna said with a smile walking away.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. This is not the one-shot I told you guys about this its connected to my other stories. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Unlike Anyone Else

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest, Anime hotty lover. 18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. Also I want to thank those that favorite and followed**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Two: Unlike Anyone Else**

Steve was getting used to everything, he had fought in New York he found out they were different heroes around the world itself. But there was one thing or someone who confused him more than anyone in the world and her name is: Toni Stark.

He didn't understand her, he knew that Bucky always joked with him that the female species was an enigma but Miss Stark was something all-together. She wasn't like Natasha deathly and beautiful. She wasn't like Jane who was quiet and working in her lab or Darcy who was loud and would throw him books to read and made him watch shows.

No Toni was extraordinary, but she would hide it that was something he noticed when she had invited the Avengers to come live in Avenger's Tower. He at first didn't want to because he and Toni clashed, she was the future and he was the past. So he was the last one to move in, he can still recall the relief in Toni's eyes when she saw him. Then everything went to hell:

He saw her differently; she wasn't what the papers put out. He saw her slave over to give them new weaponry, how she would give to charity, he had seen the one out in the open with camera's but she would also give anonymous donations.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Again, Toni." Steve said he hated when he had to come down to the labs to get her. She was sprawled on her desk. He went to pick her up bridal style and Toni seemed to just cuddle into him.

"How long has she been asleep?" Steve asked Jarvis.

"Two hours ago." Jarvis told him.

"I'm taking her to her bedroom." Steve told him. Steve carried Toni toward her bedroom and was surprised. When she didn't wake up he smiled. He opened the door to her bedroom before he laid her down; he was going to get up, when he felt a hand on his shirt. He grabbed the hand and got it off his shirt being incredible careful. He covered her and smile.

"Good-night, Toni." He whispered.

#

"Cap." Toni said drinking her coffee.

"Hello, Toni." Steve said and Toni raised her eyebrow since Steve never said her name, it was always Miss Stark.

"Steve." She said.

"You actually got it." Steve told her with a smile and Toni had to turn her face to cover her blush which shocked her she wasn't supposed to blush.

"Well it is your name, Steve." Toni said with a smile. "Hey, do you know who moved me from my lab?"

"I did, you fell asleep on the counter again." He tells her. "Toni you haven't been resting."

"Yes, I have." Toni told him.

"When you drop?" Steve tells her. "I-We need you to be awake for missions."

"I'll make sure to be awake." she snapped at him. Steve moved toward her and touched her shoulder and looked at her.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." Steve tells her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Toni was surprised when she noticed that Steve and she had been spending time together. So she went to the only person she could count on.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" she looked at Brianna.

"I think I like Steve."

"I thought he was Cap or Capsicle to you." Brianna said with a smile.

"Bri!" Toni said.

"Toni is not like I can tell you what to do?" Brianna said to her.

"Does this have something to do with the mystery man in Christmas or is it Superman?" Toni asked.

"Antonia!" Brianna said blushing hard.

"Oh you deserved it, anyways Brianna help."

"Talk to him, Toni be with him." Brianna said.

"No, he thinks I'm the worst thing ever." Toni said. "If I take off my suit what the heck am I."

"You're Antonia Stark, a great inventor and a good woman." Brianna said.

"Bri everyone knows you and I ae very dark." Toni told her.

"Yes, we are and I don't deny it, but it doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy." Brianna said.

"Ah corny little sis." Toni said and Brianna shook her head since she knew that Toni and herself thought of each other that way even if they didn't voice it often.

"Go with your Captain, Toni, you always had a crush on him anyway." Brianna said ending the call.

"Brianna!" Toni said with a blush.

"You were talking with Miss Wayne?" Steve asked coming inside.

"Ah!" Toni jumped. "What the hell Steve?"

"Sorry." Steve sad with a smile.

"So before you tried to give me a heat-attack." Toni said. "What do you want because I slept a day ago?"

"No one is home actually except for you and I?" Steve told her.

"What, where's Bruce?" she asked.

"He went out with Darcy an actually it was a date." Steve told her.

"What?" Toni said. "I missed it."

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat Dinner with me." Steve asked her.

"Uh, sure let's go." Toni said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So, when are you going to finally ask Toni out on a date?" Clint asked him.

"What?"

"Come on Rogers everyone can tell you like Stark and we are just waiting for you to ask." Clint said. "I hope that it is soon since really the UST is getting annoying." Clint told him.

"It's not like I s going to matter." Steve told him.

"Just ask." Clint told him.

#

Steve was nervous when he walked into Toni's lab for the hundredth time. He knocked on the door and was surprised when it was opened.

"Steve." Toni said.

"Toni, I have a question for you?"

"Shoot, not literally." Toni said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go dancing?" he said with a smile.

"Dancing?" Toni said and it took a few minutes before she got it. "You're asking me on a date."

"Yes." Steve said.

"Uh-Yes." Toni said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Steve and Toni had been dating for the past month but Steve had not kissed her yet. It surprised her because if she was being honest by this time she was already with them.

"Why won't Steve kiss me?" Toni said allowed.

"Because your worth it." was the reply and she turned to Steve standing there.

"What?" Toni says.

"Your worth the fight." He tells her. "I know that you have not ever being courted and I want to give you that so when I we finally kiss you it will be something different, well I hope so." Steve tells her.

#

"You won't mess it up." Brianna tells her. Toni was worried about it.

"You are just saying that to be nice." Toni whined at her.

"When have I been nice?" Brianna said.

"Shut-it." Toni tells her.

#

"Did you have a good time?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, I did." Toni said with a smile. She was ready to go into her bedroom, but she was surprised when Steve grabbed her face and finally kissed her. To say Toni was shock would be an understatement, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Traumatizing Talks

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Red Water Rose, Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. So this is the part Brianna was talking about with Clark.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Three: Traumatizing Talks**

Brianna and Toni knew it was mostly time, they knew that their daughters were becoming young adults they had both being young woman. So they understood and knew that they had to finally have that talk the one that mattered and Brianna was really worried about it

"Are you sure about this?" Toni asked Brianna.

"Of course we have to do this, if it works we give to the next person we know that has a girl."

"Alright." Toni said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny and Rachel went inside the room that Rachel knew no one in Avengers Tower used for anything so it freaked her out.

"So, what are we doing here?" Penny asked.

"Good question."

"Ah!" Penny screamed seeing her Aunt Brianna come into the room out of nowhere.

"I still can't believe you get scared." Rachel said.

"So do you." Penny said.

"Both of you calm down." Brianna told them.

"Alright…so we are here today because we have something to talk to you both about." Toni said standing next to Brianna.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked getting nervous.

"What we need to say is important for both of your lives." Brianna said.

"I know that I didn't think so neither did Brianna and we didn't have anyone to explain this particular parts." Toni said. Rachel and Penny looked at each other and then it happened something that would torture them. A screen appeared and the letters there.

' **Introduction To Puberty'**

 **(A Young Girls Guide To Their Changing Bodies)**

"No!' Rachel and Penny said.

"Sit." Brianna told them as they had stood up.

"Um-Mom both of you don't need to do this we have health class." Rachel told them.

"I know." Brianna said and both Penny and Rachel noticed a twinkle in their eyes.

"So let's begin with certain changes, about certain body parts." Toni said with a smile.

The Power Point, they had actually made one showed them pictures. 'PICTURES' about everything. Penny and Rachel didn't think they would so embarrass. The next thing was the packets of pads and tampons different sizes so they could know the difference.

"Do you have any more questions?" Brianna asked.

"No." they said shaking their heads.

"Now we begin with bras." Brianna said.

Again there was a Power Point presentation and actual bras of different sizes and colors.

"Do we really have to continue this?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we want you both to understand." Brianna said.

"Plus, we are pretty much winging it." Toni told them.

#

It took seven hours to end the entire presentation to be over. It included STD's, to when it was safe, to condoms, also they had to watch the birth video.

"I do hope both of you understand." Toni said.

"But here are some wok-sheets and papers you can read." Brianna said giving them large packets that was filled with work-sheets and reading material.

"We need these back in two days." Toni told them.

#

Both Rachel and Penelope were red on their face when they were working on the packet and they weren't showing to anyone at all.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Finding Out

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, Guest, Red Water Rose, angelvan105 and MariMart**_ **for the reviews. So here comes when Clark found out that Brianna had adopted Rachel.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Four: Finding Out**

Brianna was carrying Rachel in her arms and was smiling.

"Miss Brianna, will you be informing your partner?" Alfred asked her.

"Um-I don't know." Brianna replied giving the bottle to Rachel so she wouldn't cry.

"He will find out." Alfred told her. Brianna just held Rachel close to her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Month Later_

Clark had not seen Brianna in an entire month; it was not something new since they lived in different places.

"Hey Smallville." He looked up and saw Lois coming his way with a newspaper.

"Hello, Lois." Clark said.

"Lois, really we're doing this." Cat said.

"You're just as curious as I am." Lois told her.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"Oh." Cat said. Lois put the newspaper down and Clark looked at it his eyes going out.

' **New Gotham Princess'**

Under the had-line was a picture of Brianna with a child in her arms.

"So, when were you going to tell us you adopted a kid?" Lois said with her arms crossed.

"I didn't know." Clark said.

"Shit, look Clark sorry." Cat said feeling bad about it.

"Wait, she didn't even tell you about the kid." Lois said. "What kind of relationship is that?"

"Drop it, Lois." Clark said and he was not happy but it was enough for both Lois and Cat to walk away because they could notice that he was not happy at all. He read the article, finding out that the little girl was going to be killed and Batwoman saved her and that Brianna adopted her, they had been a month together.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Week Later_

There was a knock on Wayne Manor. Alfred opened the door and saw Clark Kent standing there.

"Master Kent, it's good to see you." Alfred said.

"Hello Alfred, is Brianna home?"

"Uh-yes, I'll get her." Alfred said. _'Oh dear.'_ He thought because he had a feeling he knew the reason Clark Kent had come. He walked into the living room and saw Brianna with Rachel.

"Who was it Alfred?"

"It's Master Clark; he wishes to talk to you." Alfred said and Brianna was worried.

"Take, Rachel to my bedroom."

"Yes, ma-am." Alfred said picking up Rachel and cradling her before walking away. Brianna breathed in before walking to the foyer.

"Hello, Clark." She said.

"Hello, Brianna." Clark said.

"Let's go to the living room to talk, I suppose you have questions." Brianna said.

#

They were in the living room and Clark breathed in.

"You haven't called me in a month, I was getting worried." Clark said.

"I'm-sorry."

"You know, I would have liked to know a bit earlier about the new addition to your life." Clark said.

"Clark look it was not like that."

"Really, I thought we were in a relationship."

"Clark."

"Do you know how it was that I found out about your new daughter, Lois threw the newspaper at my desk, and I didn't even get a call." Clark said. "If you do…"

"Don't-Clark." Brianna said.

"I want you to trust me." Clark said.

"I trust you."

"It doesn't seem like it, you adopted a child and I was not told where you going to keep the baby hidden."

"Look, Clark let me explain okay, if you want to end it I'll understand." Brianna said.

"Do you really think that is the reason I'm here." Clark asked her.

"I don't know." Brianna said, she felt vulnerable and she didn't like it.

"Brianna, I want an explanation." Clark told her. "I am not angry that you adopted Rachel."

"You are not." Brianna said before she sat down and they both sat down. "Okay." Brianna told him before she began to explain everything. Clark was surprised by that hearing everything.

"They wanted to kill her."

"Yes, I knew both Mary and John so I couldn't leave her."

"I know." Clark told her.

"I apologize for not telling you but I actually couldn't explain."

"Brianna, I wouldn't have gotten angry if you would just tell." Clark told her.

"So, do you want to meet her?" Brianna asked.

"Yes." Clark said. Brianna called Alfred so he could bring Rachel with him. Alfred came down and was carrying Rachel. Brianna went to get her and got close to Clark.

"Clark meet my daughter Rachel, Rachel meet Clark." Brianna said. Clark looked at the small child and he smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"May I?"

"Of course." Brianna said giving Rachel to Clark. Brianna was getting ready since Rachel didn't stay with that many people.

"Hello, Rachel." Clark said with a smile. Brianna looked at them and she smiled.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Green Eyed

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Red Water Rose, Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Five: Green-Eyed**

Batwoman was trying really hard not to roll her eyes since she had to come to Metropolis and Lois was fliting with Superman, it was really annoying. Okay it was normal for her to see this, but Lois had been really close to Clark which she didn't like at all and she didn't get that part.

"Sorry about that, Lois wanted to tell me something." Superman told her.

"I'm suppose, now are you ready or do you want me to give you more time with Lane." Batwoman asked.

"Just give me the file." Superman told her. He wanted to get back to work and it had to do with the fact that Brianna was in town and they had plans to go out.

"Here, make sure that we have things done." Batwoman told him. Superman turned around when he heard Lois again, when he turned back Batwoman was gone.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna arrived to the Daily Planet so she and Clark could leave together to Bibbo's Café and eat. She arrived just to see Clark being almost pinned to the wall by Lois. Oh she was not going to take that really, she already had Superman.

"Come on, Clark." Lois said.

"Um…you see Lois I'm busy."

"Doing what Smallville?" Lois asked with a raise brow. Clark looked behind her and saw a very annoyed looking Brianna.

"He will be having lunch with me." Brianna said and Lois turned to look at Brianna, who looked cool and calm even if Clark could see in her eyes that was not the case.

"Oh really." Lois said.

"Yes, Lois, I will be going with Brianna." Clark said with a sheepish smile

"Oh, well I guess I will see you later Kent, _Miss Wayne_." Lois said before leaving them. Clark and Brianna stood next to each other wondering about many things.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked Brianna.

"Yes, I suppose you are done flirting." Brianna said walking away from him. Clark looked at her.

"I-I-I wasn't flirting." He told her as he catches her up.

"Of course you weren't." Brianna told him as they were in the elevator.

"Brianna, we weren't flirting or I wasn't." Clark told her and he was looking at her straight in the eye.

"It doesn't matter, I suppose you can be with whomever you want, and I am not stopping you." Brianna told him and Clark was really confuse.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

( _A Month Later)_

Clark was in New York currently since he had to do the article and it was normal for all of them. Lois was with him, but he had to deal with the Avengers.

"Hello, Mr. Kent have fun." Pepper Potts who was meeting the press told him.

Clark was walking around the party trying to be as invisible as he could be. He was going to move when he saw her and he narrowed his eyes. Brianna was wearing a golden and she was in the arm of Thor. Clark was not happy about this, he tried to keep his anger down but it seemed that other things were to happen he had squished his notepad in his hand. He looked at it and he was just thankful he always brought two.

"It seems Thor is moving from his scientist." Lois said next to him.

"Right." Clark said moving away from her. He wanted an explanation even though in the back of his head he knew that he couldn't ask anything since Brianna was just his friend. Well as her friend he needed to know the reason that she had come here with the Prince of Asgard and not his fiancé. He found her when she went to get something to drink.

"I didn't know you were going to come." He said and Brianna turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I have to do an article and you?" he asked. "I didn't know you and Thor were close."

"We're not." Brianna told him almost defensively.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Brianna told him. "I-Um-I, Toni made use of one of the IOU's that I gave to her for her birthday."

"What?" Clark said with surprise when he saw that Brianna was blushing something he didn't really see often.

"Yeah, Dr. Foster couldn't make this party because of some science thing that is apparently top secret and Thor needed a date, so Toni called one of her IOU's." Brianna said a bit embarrassed, she had made those tickets when they were children, how the hell Toni kept them for all of this time, she didn't know, but she could beat herself for not putting and expiration date on them.

"Oh." Clark told her. "So why are you here alone and not with him."

'Well Thor is very kind but he misses Lady Jane as he calls her and there is so much stories I can take about her, not that Jane is bad just you know." Brianna told him and Clark chuckled.

"Well I suppose I could save you again?" he said.

"I would like that." Brianna said and Clark pulled her to the dance floor.

They were dancing not noticing that Thor was standing with his dear Lady Jane who had arrived. Toni, who was in the dancefloor with Steve had to smile which caused Steve to look as well. When she saw the pair of Clark and Brianna swaying around the dancefloor like it didn't matter.

"This is really nice." Clark told Brianna.

"It is, too bad there isn't a mistletoe." Brianna said with a smile when she saw Clark blush.

"Could I kiss you without it?" Clark said and Brianna turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Would you?" Brianna asked.

"If you asked me." he told her. Brianna smiled, just like Clark they were both surprised by their admissions.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

At the end of the party both Clark and Brianna walked out together.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Brianna." Clark said.

"Would you kiss me?" Brianna said. Clark smiled and he kissed her forehead, before moving to her ear.

"When I finally kiss you will be in our date, Bibbo's in three weeks." Clark said.

"Alright." Brianna said and she kissed him in his cheek. Brianna went inside the car where Alfred was waiting for her. As he drove away Brianna looked out the window, seeing that Clark was smiling.

"May I enquire on the smile on your lips?" Alfred asked.

"I had a good time." Brianna told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark had not been kidding and Brianna felt like a young teenage girl. They had ended from their date in Bibbo's which she knows that Toni would make fun of her for it, but she didn't care. She doesn't notice they had stopped until Clark raises her chin and begins to slowly descend. Brianna closes the gap and they kiss, deeply and this feels right, nothing was wrong it was like fireworks, like finding each other.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Guys I have a question, can I post my stories in another language as in if I traduced this series into another language could I post it, I would be very thankful to whomever answers this question for me. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Betrayal

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, angevan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. So this one will be sad from the others.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Six: Betrayal**

It was another mission and Superboy was tired, he needed to talk to M'gann about the way she was conducting herself. He didn't want to do it, but he had no other things to do. He breathed in.

"M'gann, can I speak to you?" Kon told him.

"Okay, Kon." M'gann said with a smile not thinking of it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were in M'gann's room and Kon got serious.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"What is it Kon." M'gann said, she knew that she couldn't get into his mind, he wouldn't let her or the protections would let her.

"M'gann, you need to stop abusing your abilities."Kon told her. That got her defenses up like nothing and she was suddenly screaming at his face.

"Why they are my powers!" she told him. "You don't see me telling you to stop using yours."

"DO you not see what you are doing?" he asked her.

"I am getting information for the League, the Team and even the Avengers, the entire world." She told him.

"Which Captain America even asked you how you got the information and you told him a lie."Kon told her because he remembered the way Uncle Steve had been wary of her afterwards and had spoken with both his parents to keep an eye on M'gann because he could tell she was lying.

"He doesn't need to know my powers." M'gann said. "I am not doing anything wrong."

"How can you not see what you are doing?"

"They are not victims Kon."

"They are still people!" Kon raised his voice which surprised M'gann. "I don't know if you remember but Nightwing herself told you when the Team began we don't execute our victims and you breaking their minds is no different."

"Oh is that so." M'gann said. "I am trying to do the right thing; I would think that you being my boyfriend would trust me with that."

"I do, but I also know when you are taking it too far." Connor told her and he knew because it had been explained and he had seen it from his own family when both his parents stopped each other from doing something terrible, so he knew that. He knew M'gann was wrong about this.

"I am not." M'gann said. "I am doing the right thing and I am not going to stop helping them." She began to do it; she could have Kon upset with her. So she got in, not really thinking that Kon had all of that protection that had put in him. Connor noticed it immediately the probing of his mind, over these years his shield's had become stronger since he was trained with Johnny, Penny, Rachel and the other kids.

"You." Connor said looking disgusted by that.

"Kon." M'gann said surprised that he had caught her so fast. Kon shook his head.

"This relationship is over." Kon told her."

"But-" M'gann said.

"No." Kon said and walked out of her room. Nightwing who was standing there looked at Connor and moved his way.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Let's go home." Connor said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Week Later_

Superboy and Nightwing arrived together when in-front of him was M'gann and L'gann kissing right in his face. Nightwing touched his arm showing him support over this.

"I know how much she cared." He whispered to Nightwing.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay, so who should Connor be with that isn't Miss Martian, honestly I stop liking her after what she did to Superboy in the show. Don't forget to review.**


	7. X-Mas With J'onn

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest, Anime hotty lover.18, ANIMELOVER69, Red Water Rose and angelvan105 for**_ **the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Seven: X-Mas with J'onn**

The team was saving a world from being collided with and everyone was excited trying to really get back home.

"So, what do you have planned?" Flash asked Martian Man-hunter. He went back into the Javelin and Flash stood next to Superman.

"Wow that seems like a downer for the holidays." Flash told Superman.

"We can't have that." Superman told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I don't know if I should be here?" J'onn told Clark.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Clark said.

"We wouldn't have invited you if the invitation was false." J'onn tried not to jump as Brianna came behind him.

"Da!" Rachel screamed as she was in Brianna's arms.

"Little Bird." Clark said but didn't pick her up since he had presents in his arms. Brianna knocked on the door and both Pa and Ma opened the door.

"Clark, Brianna, Rachel is good to have you home, Alfred is already here." Pa said to them.

"Ma, Pa." Clark said with a smile. "We brought a guest." Brianna was hugged by both Pa and Ma.

"Hello my name is J'onn-"he said standing at the door. "I'm an alien."

"Well we are used to them in this home." Ma Kent said with a smile.

"Pa! Pa." Rachel went walking to Pa Kent who was just happy to get her.

"There's my little girl." Pa said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I hope you like the room." Clark said letting J'onn inside the room.

"I will be fine." J'onn said to Clark getting inside. "I will not be putting anyone out of the room?" he asked because he saw the crib at the edge.

"No, Rachel stayed here with Brianna, but she will be staying with us." Clark told him because Rachel still sometimes had nightmares of the hawk-soldiers attacking the Manor and taking them. So she was going to stay with them just in-case.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They all went to sit down and talk for a while. Rachel was sitting in her grandpa's knees so she could get sweets from both Alfred and Ma Kent.

"Cookies." Rachel said.

"Only a few Rachel." Brianna said.

"Okey." Rachel told her.

"Okay." Clark corrected gently.

"Your child is quite smart for her age." J'onn told both Brianna and Clark.

"Thanks." Clark said as Rachel went to him.

"So this is your first time celebrating the holidays?" Ma asked.

"Yes."

"I hope that you enjoy t with us." Ma said. "It's also the first year for Clark and Brianna as a married couple." Ma told him causing both of them to blush.

"Yay." Rachel said causing the other adults to chuckle lightly. Ma and Brianna passed hot chocolate in Santa cups to everyone.

"This one use to be difficult in the holidays." Ma told J'onn.

"We had to wrap his presents in lead." Pa said. Clark looked at them before saying.

"You mean Santa wrapped the presents."

"Yes." Pa told Clark. Brianna had to smile at that. She had heard the story before and knew how to hide his gifts like that already.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Well no one in this family goes without a gift and we made this in our group." Ma said to J'onn. "I wasn't sure we got your size right."

J'onn opened the box to see a sweater there. He put it on and smiled.

"I can fill it." he said getting buffer." J'onn told Ma.

"Oh." Rachel told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna stood by the stairs as Clark was checking the presents.

"Lead." Clark said and Brianna chuckled, making Clark turn to her and blushing.

"You are supposed to wait." Brianna said.

"I am waiting." Clark said and Brianna went to him, just for Clark to grab her waist.

"No you are not." Brianna with a smile. They both didn't notice that J'onn had come to see them and going out so he could understand.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel moved around the bed and woke up and she looked at her parents, who were still asleep.

"Da, Santa." She whispered and Clark opened his eye and smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Clark said and got up; Brianna woke up and turned to them with a raised brow.

"Merry Christmas." Brianna said and they put on their sleeping robes and walked outside and they heard something. They moved next to Ma, Pa and Alfred.

"And he said, he didn't have a present." Ma said and both Clark and Brianna smiled as they all heard J'onn sing.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Building A Family

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. So this will be when Toni and Steve got Penny as their own?**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Eight: Building A Family**

 _Gotham_

"I thought you didn't want children." Toni said to Brianna.

"I want Rachel." Brianna said before letting Toni carry her. Steve who was standing next to his wife, smiled at how beautiful she looked. He didn't notice that Brianna had noticed the look.

"What do you think, Steve?" Brianna asked.

"I think you will make a good mother." Steve told Brianna who made her smile.

"Thank-you." Brianna said and got Rachel back. She didn't tell Toni anything about children since they all knew she had been told she couldn't have them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Team was fighting Hydra-Soldiers and that was something they were getting used to it as well.

' _Hawkeye can you take the shot?'_ Captain America asked.

' _You wound me, Cap.'_ Hawkeyes said taking the shot and actually getting it and taking the Hydra soldier down.

' _Ma'am a building is on fire.'_ Jarvis told Iron Man.

' _Steve the building.'_ Iron Man said and Captain America followed her inside. The Captain began to look for survivors and they all went there. Iron Man looked around and was also searching for other things.

' _Jarvis, anymore people.'_ Iron Man asked.

' _Yes.'_ Jarvis answered. Iron Man moved and saw someone there and crying.

"Hey, I going to pick you-" Toni stopped when Steve came in and moved the woman on to see there was a blanket there.

' _She's dead.'_ Steve told her. Toni wasn't paying attention for she went to look at the child.

' _We need to get out.'_ Toni said and Steve carried the body while Toni had the child in her arms.

#

Toni was holding the child as she was currently being checked.

"Is she alright?" she demanded from Bruce.

"She is really healthy actually." Bruce told her.

"Who are you going to do with her?" Natasha asked.

"We're bringing her home, until we find other family members that can take her." Toni said, because she remembered what Brianna had told her of what had happened to Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked Toni.

"Yes." Toni said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It surprised the entire team, really because yes Toni and Steve had just married and they hadn't said anything about children. But now they were taking care of the child they found. Penelope Parker they found out a few hours after bringing her into the Tower, both Steve and Toni bought her clothing and other things she needed at the time.

"Steve, where is Penny's bottle." Toni asked. The group, who was looking at Toni, saw Steve coming with the bottle.

"Here." Steve said and Toni gave her the bottle. Toni had Penelope in her arms and giving her the bottle.

"Have they found anything about her family?" Natasha asked, a few of them noticed that Toni seemed to tighten her hold on Penelope.

"Yes." Steve said with a bit of sadness and Toni held in her breathed.

"When will we give her back?" Toni asked.

"Penelope's family got killed; the only family she had left was her Aunt, the person we found her under." Steve told Toni.

"That's terrible." Darcy told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What are we going to do?" Steve asked Toni. They had Penny for two months and they had gotten her back because, the adopted parents had returned her because Penny would not stop crying.

What do you mean?" Toni asked.

"You know, what I mean." Steve told her. "You got attached to her, just like I did."

"Steve are you saying, what I think you are?" Toni asked him.

"Toni, do you want to adopt Penelope with me, so we can become her parents." Steve asked her.

"Yes." Toni answered.

#

It took a very short time for Toni and Steve to adopt Penelope since they had taken care of her for all this time. Fury had not been happy, but both Steve and Toni had not cared. Penny was officially theirs and that was all they wanted.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So this is Penelope." Brianna said.

"Yeah, our new daughter." Toni said. Penny and Rachel were together, giggling every once in a while.

"You look different." Brianna told Toni.

"What do you mean?" Toni asked.

"I don't know, I think most people tend to say being a mother suits you." Brianna said.

"Bri, are you being nice." Toni said and Brianna rolled her eyes. They turned back to their daughters.

"Do you think that we should worry about them?"

"We have to worry as every parent." Brianna told her.

"They don't have normal parents." Toni told Brianna.

"I made it my mission not to leave my daughter alone." Brianna said to her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Traumatizing Talks(Boy's Edition)

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Red Water Rose and Anime hotty lover.18**_ **for the reviews. So this something you guys asked for, this is the boy's edition of Chapter 3.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Nine: Traumatizing Talks ( _Boy's Edition_ ) **

_Johnny_

"Here you go Steve." Toni said giving Steve a packet and a thumb-drive.

"What is this?" Steve asked her.

"Johnny is in that time of age." Toni told Steve. "Bri and I made this, it's approved."

"Alright." Steve said.

#

"Hey, Pop." Johnny said with a smile.

"Hello, Johnny, we need to talk." Steve told him. "You see when a young boy becomes a man there are many things he needs to learn."

"But I know, I'm supposed to be nice, polite or Aunt Batwoman will tie me by my feet from Avenger's Tower." Johnny told him.

"What?"

"That's what Mom said if I was being rude to girls." Johnny said and Steve looked at the roof.

"Alright, then let's begin." Steve said.

#

Johnny was red in the face and he was not the only one, for Steve was also red in the face.

"Hmm-I'm-I need the packet at the end of the week."

"Okay, Pop's." Johnny said running away. Toni came walking to him with a smile.

"How did it go?"

"Alright." Steve said with a blush, Toni just kissed him.

"Don't worry, I'll give it to Penny."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Connor(Poor Johnny)_

"Wait, why did you bring me?" Johnny asked.

"Aunt Toni only told me to bring you because it was fair." Connor told Johnny.

"What do you mean?" Johnny said. He got his answer when both Steve and Clark were coming into the room and he saw the familiar packet.

"Oh no, I already got it." Johnny said trying to run away, but Steve grabbed him and put him back down on the chair.

"Well since your Mother's noticed you're in a relationship with Gwen, she wants to be sure." Steve told him.

"Oh but come on." Johnny said.

#

"But, I wasn't." Connor couldn't finish the sentence for he was in shock.

"You need to give me the packet at the end of the week complete." Clark told him, he also blushed at that. Connor and Johnny ran for it and both Clark and Steve stood there.

"You had done this before?" Clark said.

"Yes, but I only have two you have three more kids to go." Steve told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Jason, Haldor & Francis _

"Not again." Clark whispered to himself it was time for other parts of the children to get the talk. The good thing was the he was not alone and they were other adults including Clint, Thor and Phil.

#

Jason, Haldor and Francis were both sitting down.

"Do you know what we are doing here?" Jason asked.

"I asked Johnny, he ran away." Francis told him.

"Ha, we will not this will not be bad." Haldor told them. They turned to see that Clark, Phil, Clint and Thor were coming inside.

"Alright, we are going to talk." Phil told them.

"Indeed, we will have the _'birds and the bees'_ it is called." Thor told them and that caused the three to get up. Phil pressed the button and the belts appeared and kept them in the chairs.

"I didn't know those were there?" Clark told Phil.

"Have them added when I knew it was this group we were doing." Phil told him with a smile.

"Yeah, bad boys and all." Clint said with a smirk.

#

"Stop! Stop! Please." Jason screamed.

"Why have I done Grandfather?" Haldor said.

"I thought you loved me." Francis said with wail. The four parents rolled their eyes at that.

"Here you go." Clint said giving them the packets.

"Do not destroy them." Phil told them.

"Indeed, Brianna has said she will give you and watch you fill papers if you get rid of them." Thor told them with a smile. The only one who blushes was Clark and it was not much too; the three boys ran after that was done.

"You think it was enough?" Clark asked.

"As long as they don't bring their girlfriends pregnant when they are older, I don't mind traumatizing them." Phil told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Tim & Charlie_

"What do you think we should do?" Charlie asked Tim as they were talking about homework and something they were working on.

"Hello boys." Bruce said with a smile.

"Hey, Dad, Uncle Bruce." They replied.

"So we must begin this." Clark said.

"Begin what?" Tim asked.

"Are we going to take long Uncle Clark, Tim and I have an experiment going on?" Charlie asked politely.

"We do not know yet, Charles." Bruce said seriously which got Charlie to get serious since normally his parents never used his full name unless it was serious.

"Hmm, let's begin." Clark said.

#

Tim and Charlie were both blushing and their jaws pretty much in the ground.

"Oh my." Bruce said surprised.

"Um are we done?" Charlie whispered.

"Not exactly." Clark said giving them the packet.

"Mom did this didn't she?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Clark responded.

"Is this the reason everyone we tried to ask ran away?" Charlie asked.

"Really?" Bruce said not surprised at all.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Damian_

Clark was really nervous, not really because he was worried about his adopted son, but Damian was rather sensitive of all his children.

"Alright, Damian this has to be done." Clark said.

"What am I doing here Father?" Damian asked, it still surprised Clark that Damian called him that, but he had broken ties with Henry after Jason went into a coma thanks by the fact that his grandfather helped the Joker get his hands on Jason.

"We will be talking about reproduction." Clark told Damian because he needed him to understand and knew not to beat around the bush.

"Oh, I don't have to have the talk." Damian said told Clark. "I don't plan to marry Lily until we are much older and have a home of our own.

"Excuse me?" Clark said surprised.

"I know you heard me Father, I do not plan to marry Lily Banner until we are older."

"Why do you want to marry her?" Clark asked.

"Father, it is obvious, she and I are close and she is the only person that will be able to handle my temper, it's very logical that she will be my wife later." Damian told Clark who just looked at him surprised.

"Very well, we will still have the talk."

"Very well."

#

Damian was incredibly bored and not blushing, which surprised Clark.

"Did Mother, make paper work?"

"Yes, I want it back in a week."

"I will give it back to you in three days." Damian said. "Lily was in the other room, did she get the talk as well?"

"Yes." Clark replied.

"Very well." Damian said leaving.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _James & TJ _

Clark and Steve were both happy because this was their last one. James and TJ sat there.

"Damian says this is our talk." TJ told him.

"Yeah, we are supposed to get the talk." James said.

"Will it be as bad as the Talk; the one we heard from Team?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, we got stories that the Team ran away and someone jumped into the ocean." James said.

"They said that they tried to jump out of the Helicarrier." TJ told them both.

"Alright, boys we need to begin." Steve said.

"Alright." TJ said.

#

"Wow!" TJ and James said at the same time. When both Steve and Clark were finished.

"Any questions?"

"That wasn't too bad." James said.

"I know, we've seen worst with Lily and Damian." TJ said before he covered his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Clark said.

"Nothing." James said.

"Thomas Jonathan—" Clark didn't get to finish as both James and Thomas ran away.

"We'll give you the packets." James screamed at both of them. Clark and Steve tried not to roll their eyes.

"So, these are our last talk." Steve said with a sigh.

"You didn't have to do it as much." Clark told him.

"I know." Clark said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Little Reporters

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. So this is when Penny and Rachel are younger and it's really fluffy.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Tem: Little Reporters**

Clark was on Babysitting Duty, both Steve and Toni had to travel for conferences and Briana had way too many meetings. That meant that he was in-charge of both Penny and Rachel. He went to work and it was a good thing his wife was the owner and he could bring the kids inside. They were currently sitting down in one of the chairs together.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm writing an article." Clark said.

"Are there going to be pictures?" Penny asked.

"Yes, but I am not the one in-charge of it." Clark replied.

"Oh." They said at the same time. Clark let them borrow a camera to Penny who seemed really interested in that and Rachel got the notebook.

"Can we get down?" they asked.

"Yes, but only be her and don't go with strangers."

"We got our whistle." Rachel told him.

"Alright."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel and Penny moved around the Daily Planet and didn't notice that a lot of the reporters were going 'awe' about it. The twos girls found Jimmy, who smiled at them.

"Hey, Mister Jimmy." Penny said.

"Penelope, Rachel what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"We're helping my Daddy." Rachel told him.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." Penny answered and took his picture.

"Now, why did u wanta be in the nawspappar?" Rachel asked him.

"I wanted to be able to help people get the news." Jimmy answer seriously.

"Oh."

"Could we work here?" Penny asked.

"I would not know." Jimmy told then. It surprised him, how they both asked questions.

"Who brought kids?" they all turned to see Lois standing there.

"They are Rachel Kent-Wayne and Penelope Roger's Stark." Jimmy said.

"So Smallville brought the kids, I don't think Perry is going to like it."

"My Mom talked to Mr. White to let us come and he said yes." Rachel said with narrowed eyes. Lois looked at her; it surprised her that Rachel had that look pat down from Mrs. Kent.

"Really."

"Yes, Lois." She turned to see lark standing there. "Are you girls having fun?"

"Uh-huh, we asked questions." Rachel said.

"We also took pictures." Penny told him.

"Go and wait for me." Clark told both of them.

"You're in babysitting duty."

"Yes, I'm taking care of both my daughter and my niece." Clark told her.

"They want to be reporters."

"Yes, for the moment." Clark said. "They wanted to b soldiers two weeks ago."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna came home from work and found the two girls dressed with parts of Clark's clothes.

"Mrs. Kent; can you tell us what you did today?" Rachel asked while Penny took her pictures.

"I went to a lot of meetings that were really boring-"she stopped to let her write and smiled as Penny took another photo. "-I also had to deal with questions, when I wanted to come and see my husband, child and niece, I brought chocolate cake."

"Chocolate!" they both screamed, before they stopped.

"We mean, Mrs. Kent this interview is over." Rachel said.

"Can we have cake now?"

"Yes, you can." Brianna and saw Clark leaning on the wall.

"Go wait in the living room." Brianna said.

"So, this is the way that you deal with reporters." Clark said with a smile.

"Well I also married one, but I don't think my husband would want me to do that." Brianna answered with a smile. Clark walked over and kissed Brianna before they heard the girls scream for cake.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Sugar & Spice Meets Demon

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. So I guess we will see the first meeting between Lily and Damian.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Eleven: Sugar & Spice Meets Demon **

"Why are we going?" Damian asked not very happy about it.

"We are going to visit our Aunts and Uncles." Rachel told him with a smile.

"None of our parents have siblings." Damian told her.

"She means Aunt Toni and Uncle Steve." Tim told him.

"I'm not going." Damian told him. Brianna rolled her eye before she carried him into the car-seat.

"Mother." Damian said and Brianna glared at him and he stopped squirming on his seat.

"That's what you get you little demon." Jason said.

"Jason." Rachel hissed.

"What?" Jason said.

"Don't be mean." Tim told him.

"You think the same thing." Jason told Tim. "Plus that my nickname for him."

Brianna and Clark were both looking at each other and the conversation they were having, which didn't really surprise them at the moment. They knew the kids needed to get used to each other, which meant biting into each other with their words.

"Do I have to go, can't I stay with Pennyworth?" Damian asked.

"No." Clark replied. Damian glared at Clark, but Brianna was looking at him and he turned his face away.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived to Avenger's Tower and got into the private parking lot before they got everyone down.

"Finally!" Rachel said, Damian had leeched onto her, and was not going to let her go at all if he had anything to say about it. Tim looked at Rachel with sad eyes and she sighed before grabbing his hand causing him to smile.

"Bri!" Brianna turned to Toni who was standing there with James in her arms.

"Toni." Brianna said.

"Everyone is waiting upstairs." Toni told them. Jason smiled and ran over to the elevator so he could get to his friends. "Hello Rachel, Timmy and Damian."

"Hey Aunt Toni, Antonia." They replied.

"It's Toni kid." Toni told Damian.

"But your name is Antonia, why would you shorten it?" Damian asked confused.

"She likes Toni better." Brianna answered for her.

#

When they got upstairs, Rachel tried to put Damian down on the couch but he wouldn't let her go. So she sat down on the couch.

"You are not going to be hurt." Rachel told him. Damian still didn't let her go and it was normal for Rachel, since Damian rarely let her go. On the other side Brianna and Toni who was holding James and Brianna was holding her stomach were looking their way.

"So, Rachel is the favorite sibling for him." Toni said.

"Yeah, all four of them are fighting for her attention at home sometimes." Brianna told her.

"Tough."

"Clark deals with it." Brianna said with a smirk.

#

Rachel went with Penny, Johnny and Connor which left Damian there. He was not happy and was glaring at everyone. What surprised him, was when someone came to sit with him. He turned to see a young girl; he knew she was his age with brown curly hair and the brightest blue eyes he had seen.

"I'm sitting here." Damian told her.

Lily just ignored him and continued to sit there. Damian looked at her and she turn to look at him. They continued to look at each other before she gave him a cookie and he grabbed it.

"Pennyworth makes nice cookies." Damian said.

"My Mummy made them."

"Well see if they are good." Damian told her.

On the other side and Darcy was looking their way as well as Bruce hoping that their daughter wouldn't get hurt by the boy. The fact that they started talking surprised Brianna who raised an eyebrow.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"When will we return Father?" Damian asked Clark who was surprised by the title but it tended to slip out when Damian got really sleepy. He and Brianna weren't trying to force him into calling him anything.

"Normally we come every four months, but if you want to come you can when your siblings do." Clark replied.

"Good, I find Lily to be good company." Damian said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Okay, guys is there anything you guys want me to write about in the On-Shots give me your prompts in the review section or PM me alright. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Traumatizing Talks (Team's Edition)

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twelve: Traumatizing Talks (Teams Edition)**

The Justice League was worried, not because of villains in that problem. Teenagers they were worried because of the hormones of being a teen and knew that being close would cause a lot of teens to get together. It came with the fact they saw scenes of the kisses on New Year's Eve.

"What are we going to do?" Wonder Woman asked.

Superman and Batwoman looked at each other. Superman was about to feel badly about what was about to happen.

"I will deal with it." Batwoman said.

"Really?" Flash said.

"Yes." She told them leaving the room.

"Should we be worried about it?" Black Canary said.

"We have four try-outs already." Superman answered. The team wondered who it was since they knew some of their kids, but the smirk in Batwoman's face made them worry.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Mount Justice_

The entire Team had been called inside one of the rooms and they were sitting down around the table.

"What do you think they want from us?" Artemis asked.

"I do not know." Aqualad replied. They all looked up to see Batwoman, Black Canary and Red Tornado coming inside. It also surprised them to see Robin being carried inside by Superman.

"This is not fair." Robin said.

"Is everything alright?" Aqualad asked.

"Everything is fine." Superman told them. Superboy was wondering, why Robin was acting that way.

"Your team." he was able to hear from their Father. It made him think something terrible about it. There was no way that their parents would do this.

"Behave." Superman told her leaving her there. Robin turned to Superboy and buried her face on his shoulder. Miss M glared her way for it, not that both of them cared about it, Wally was next to Robin and she squeezed his arm.

"Now, we will begin." Batwoman said. "We know that being teenagers is normal that you will begin relationships." Superboy understood that immediately why Robin was brought carried. He was about to get up, but Superman stopped him from moving.

#

The entire team had tried to run away, Artemis was covering her ears and moving back and forth. Rocket was doing the same thing. Zatanna had conjured some large ear-muffs to block anything. Aqualad was in shock, Miss M was trying to cover her face and she had turned her red face.

"Why?" Supernboy said.

"That's why I said." Robin said.

"Let me out!" KF was screaming and banging on the door.

"Do you understand?" Batwoman asked. "Or do you wish me to begin again."

"NO!" everyone screamed her way.

"I will be pacing packets, Robin, Superboy please return this as soon as you can." Batwoman said and that was code-word for them not having to do it. They both tried not to sigh at that.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Fury was in his office when he got the message from Rogers-Stark.

 **Fury**

 **Give the Team the Talk or I will.**

 **Toni**

He went too called in Coulson, who came in and he showed the e-mail to him.

"Ah, she came up with a Talk-Aid we have four test subjects and it has worked." Coulson told him.

"Alright, have it done." Fury told him.

#

"Hey, Web-head do you know what we are going to do?" Nova asked.

"No." Spiderman replied.

"Maybe it is a mission." White Tiger said to them. Coulson came inside the room causing all of them to quiet down.

"Now we are considering some things the team needs to know that is very important." Coulson told them.

"What's wrong?" Power Man asked. Spiderman saw the screen that came out and she noticed the color of it. She tried to get up.

"I-I have to do something." Spiderman said.

"You are required to do this." Coulson told her. Spiderman tried not to groan about this, because she knew what was about to happen.

#

The entire team was freaking out. Iron Fist had actually blocked himself out in meditation. White Tiger was covering her ears and Power Man was in shock. Nova was flying around the room trying to find a way out. Spiderman was covering her face.

"Now if you don't understand we can begi—"

"No!" they all screamed at the same time.

"Now I will be passing some paper work that I will need to be returned in a week." Coulson told them giving them packets. They all ran away to not listen there.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel, Penny, Connor and Johnny were all in a café eating and trying to think about what they had gone through.

"Can you believe what they did?" Penny told them.

"I got lucky I didn't get it a third time." Johnny said.

"Psh, Aunt Toni doesn't talk to Sue very well still." Rachel told him.

"But should she try." Connor told them.

"Mom is very protective and that means it includes me and Sue is sort of a sore spot to her." Johnny told Connor.

"Oh." Connor said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Graveyard Visits

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Guest1, Red Water Rose, Guest2 and Anime hotty lover.18**_ **for the reviews. This one will be a little sad and incredibly short. Also you guys get double chapters this time.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirteen: Graveyard Visits**

Brianna breathed in, because it had been something that she needed to do. she was about to marry Clark soon and she wanted to do something. She wore a black suit and got a lily's in her hands.

"Are you ready to go Miss Brianna?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, is Rachel with Toni?"

"Yes, she promised to take care of Rachel." Alfred told her.

#

Brianna arrived to Gotham Cemetery and begins to walk slowly, she had two roses and passed fast and gave them to her parents before she moved to the one person she wanted to see. She arrived and stood in-front of her reading the stone.

' _ **Richard Dawes'**_

She put the flowers on his grave and sigh.

"It has been long." She said, it was weird since she did it with her parents a few times she hadn't done this since it had happened, it was rare.

"I have a daughter now; I know it would surprise you since I said I didn't want children before." Brianna said. "She is the light of my life."

She looked around and breathed in again.

"I will be getting married soon, is surprising isn't it." Brianna said. "You know once upon a time I thought of you, but we both know it wouldn't have worked."

"I know he loved you." Brianna jumped and saw Clark standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Brianna asked.

"I went to see you and Rachel, Alfred told me you had come here." Clark told her.

"Thank you." Brianna said holding her hand out for Clark who took it.

"You don't have to thank me." Clark tells her. Brianna laid her head in his shoulder as they were standing there.

They stood there for a while and Clark knew that she needed it.

"Let's go." Brianna said letting go of his hand. Clark stayed a bit and looked at the grave site.

"I'm going to take care of her." Clark said with a smile and went to catch up with Brianna.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to read the next one.**


	14. Kent Farm Renovation

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the other chapter and don't forget to review. So I suppose I should remind you guys that a lot of the things I cannot put on SCF will be put here as well.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Fourteen: Kent Farm Renovation**

Ma and Pa's Kent farm had gone through some changes over the years. The first one was of course was when they had a bedroom done for their son and they didn't think it was going to change much anymore.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Two_

The second change when Brianna and Clark got married; it surprised Ma and Pa but they were incredibly happy. Rachel had their own room made, who they adore because she was their granddaughter.

"Ma, cookies." Rachel said walking over with her with cookies in her basket she was holding.

"Hello, dear." Ma said getting the basket. She knew that Alfred had sent it to her and the rest.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Three_

The next change came when the cousin of their son came to the world. Kara was a surprise and it hurt a bit when their farm was destroyed.

"Don't worry about it, Ma." Brianna said with a smile. "You two are welcome to stay in the Manor while we fix the farm with extra things on it."

"Thanks dear." Ma said.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said.

"Sorry." Rachel told her with sad puppy eyes.

"Do not worry about it, Clark took down the barn when he was young?" Pa said with worry.

#

Four months later Ma and Pa Kent saw their new home, they had been told that the home had actually being built by superheroes with Captain America helping them as well. They both breathed a sigh of relief, it look the same except with a few changes apparently they had added more bedrooms. They knew it had security measures and it was something they understood.

"I hope you guy like it." Clark told them.

"We do." Pa said to them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Four_

The next change of course was when they got two new grandsons.

"Ma." Tim said running away from Jason.

"Jason." Ma said, and she was just hugged by him.

"I'm trying to make his tough, Ma." Jason told her.

"Well, tough boys also need to play it safe." Ma said to both of them.

"Okay, do you have cookies Ma?"

"I do, but you both need to be good boys." Ma said.

"We are." Jason and Tim told them.

#

"Ma is good to see you." Johnny Rogers-Stark said with a smile.

"Hello, Johnny where is Penelope."

"It's Penny, Ma." Penny said with a smile. Ma was really happy about that, Penny and Johnny had become another part of the Kent's grandchildren since they tended to be here most of the summer for them.

"Well, I like Penelope." Ma told her.

"Alright, Ma you win." Penny said with a smile.

"Oh you in trouble." Johnny said before kissing Ma in the cheek.

"You're trying to steel my wife?" Pa said with a smile.

"Not at all Pa." Johnny said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Five_

Another change came when their last grandson came to them. It ended with rooms changing.

"So we have to make it ours?" Connor told them.

"Yes, you will be sharing with Johnny, Tim and Jason together as well a TJ and James will be sharing." Brianna told him.

"Rachel shares with Penny."

"Oh." Connor told them.

"I think you will like it Connor." Rachel said with a smile. Her room and Penny's was filled with so many different things on both sides people would think they actually lived there all years long.

Ma and Pa Kent saw the exchange and smiled. they didn't think when they adopted Clark much would change, they were glad they were wrong and they wouldn't change it for anything in the world at all.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Baby Carriage

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hi guys, I hope that you guys liked the last two chapters. I want to thank _Anime_** _ **hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_ **for the review. Okay, so I haven't really gotten into the children of the other Avenger's and Leaguer's so I will be adding some of them here.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Fifteen: Baby Carriage**

 _Clint and Coulson_

They had been together for a very long time, so as they went getting any younger, something came to their mind.

"You want to have a child?" Coulson ask Clint.

"No, I want us to have a child." Clint answered. Coulson looked at him with a smile.

"We would have to find a surrogate for our child." Coulson said.

"Hummingbird sent you this." Black Widow told them coming out of nowhere.

"Thanks." Clint said as they read it thought they knew what she was telling them and both of them were smiling. They were going to have a baby.

"Are you sure?" Coulson asked him.

"Yes." Clint said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Thor and Jane_

Darcy had her hair back and Jane was pucking for the time being.

"You should let Bruce check you." Darcy told him.

"I'm fine it's just the stomach flu." Jane told her.

"Yeah, tell that to the last three weeks, Thor is not going to be happy if he comes back from a mission and you have hacked up your intestines out."

"You're not going to let it go."

"I'm married to Bruce, does that answer your question." Darcy said with a smile.

"Fine."

#

Jane was nervous, Bruce had just given her the news and she was scared.

"Jane my love." Thor said arriving.

"Thor." Jane said, Thor looked at her with worry.

"Jane is something wrong?" Thor asked.

"Thor, we need to talk." Jane told him.

"What is the matter?" Thor asked incredibly nervous.

"We-were going to have a baby." Jane said. Thor was quiet and Jane was getting really nervous before Thor smiled wider than everything else and he raised her and spun her around.

"A child, a child of ours all of Asgard and Midgard will hear of this." Thor said with a huge smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Bruce and Darcy_

It began with the Hulk being incredibly careful toward Darcy which was really not something that was rare. But the way that he would be more careful with her.

"Bruce, do you know why Hulk is this way?" she asked.

"I don't know, he keeps saying crib for some reason." Bruce told her. He didn't want to tell her that the Hulk actually stopped during one of the fights in-front of a baby store. That had been something they didn't really talked about at all. Not that Bruce didn't want to, but he was nervous about it.

It ended two days ago, when Loki of all people had figured it out. The other team was moving from Hydra Agents, who almost killed Darcy.

"What?" Darcy said as she was pulled away to another place in the Tower.

"Oh, it seems you have a surprise for the monster."

"I couldn't let those soldiers attack a child."

"What?" Darcy asked. At that moment the Hulk came and she was shocked.

' _BABY.'_ Hulk said.

"Yeah, baby." Darcy said with a smile.

#

Few years later, Darcy was surprise and Bruce hugged her since it appeared the Hulk had been stopping in baby stores.

"Again?" Darcy said with a smile.

"Yes, I am hoping for a girl." Bruce told her with a smile.

"We have to tell Charlie."

"Yes, we have to." Bruce said with a smile, because he had never believed he would have a child let alone two.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review**.


	16. League Babysitting

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hi guys, I hope that you guys liked the last two chapters. I want to thank angelvan105** _ **, Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. Also fifty reviews guys, thanks so much.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Sixteen: League Babysitting**

"Can we trust them to take care of them?" Toni asked.

"It is an entire team." Clark told her.

"Penny and Rachel are not exactly normal girls." Steve told them.

"It will work as a training session for the way they treat normal children." Brianna said with a smirk. Toni looked at Brianna and smirked when she really understood the meaning of what Brianna wanted to do.

"Oh, you are evil." Ton said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny and Rachel were looking around the Watchtower and they looked at the terrified superheroes standing there. Penny and Rachel looked at each other and their eyes twinkled a bit.

"You need us to do what?" Green Lantern asked.

"I need you to take care of my daughter and niece." Batwoman said with a smirk. Superman was standing at her side.

"We have a mission and the Avengers are out of town, no one can take care of them we are trusting you." Superman told them.

"Very well, we will take care of them."

"I know they can't be that bad." Flash said since he had a son himself. Brianna was trying really hard not to laugh and she had recorded it, so Toni could see it.

"Thank you." Superman said. "Make sure they are well."

"Yes, keep them safe." Batwoman growled the _'Or else'_ was not said but they knew. As Superman and Batwoman left, the girls were sitting down and the heroes were trying to be awkward.

"We might as well deal with it." Hal said.

"Alright girls-"Wonder Woman didn't finish as the girls were missing.

"No-no-no we cannot lose them, they are going to kill us, we know how protective Bats is of her kid and niece, she sent the guy who kidnapped them to the hospital." Flash told them.

Unbeknown to them both girls were up in the rafters hiding their chuckles behind their hands. It mostly had to do with the fact that their mother's asked them to do this, it had to do with an accident in of the missions in which none of the heroes really messed up in comforting children.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The team had looked around and run around, until the Flash of all people found the girls two hours later sleeping on the couch.

"I found them." Flash told them and everyone began to appear looking at both girls sleeping on the couch.

"How is it we lost them so fast?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We have to keep them safe." Hal told them.

#

Penny and Rachel woke up to the Flash sitting there and he seemed to be moving his legs.

"Hi." They told him.

"Hi, are you both hungry?"

"Yes." They told him and Flash was trying not to be creeped out. He knew the girls were close but not close enough to almost talk like twins if they wanted too.

"Pizza."

"Pizza?" they told him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, let's go and maybe we can have candy." Hal told them.

#

The entire League was looking at the girls with wide-eyes and terrified. They seemed to be jumping all around.

"I thought, Batwoman said not to give them sweets."J'onn said.

"I think so." Hal said.

"So you gave them sweets." Diana asked and she was about to get the girls but they were gone.

"What, they disappeared again?" Flash said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna and Clark were both having a lunch date at home, when their phones turned on; they knew what that actually meant. They both moved to the Bat-cave and to see, what was going to happen.

"Did you tell them not to give them candy?" Clark asked.

"I don't remember." Brianna told him.

"You know Barry is little bit good with children."

"He has a child, so he should be the others aren't that good." Brianna told him.

"Should we feel terrible?"

"I don't actually." Brianna said with a smile. Clark kissed her cheek and they were going to watch the fireworks.

#

In the Watchtower both Penny and Rachel were both looking around the computers, it really shouldn't surprise that they were intelligent since their mother's had thought them very well. That also meant that they were hacking into the Watchtower and everything was going crazy at all.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman and Iron Man came both up to the Watchtower.

"Do you think, they survived?" Iron Man asked.

"Let's hope so." Batwoman said.

"Mum, Mom!' they turned to see Penny and Rachel coming their way smiling.

"Where is everyone?" Batwoman asked. Flash came and he looked really tired.

"They are okay." Flash said.

"Where is everyone else?" Batwoman asked.

"They fell asleep." Penny told them.

"Uh-huh, they got tired." Rachel told them.

'Is that so?"

"It has been a long day." Flash said.

"Well, thank them for taking care of them." Batwoman said and they were holding both girls.

#

"Did you have fun?" Clark asked.

"Uh-huh, they gave us candy." Rachel told them and the parents flinched because they knew what happened, when they were in a sugar high.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Vacations In Kent Farm

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hi guys, I hope that you guys liked the last two chapters. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the review. Is there something you guys want to see? I know someone asked for High School Reunions and that one is coming soon.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Seventeen: Vacations In Kent Farm**

It had been a few months since Jason had been adopted as well as Johnny but he had already gone. So it was decided on the Summer that he would go to Kent Farm.

"Do I have to go?" Jason asked his Mother.

"We always sent the kids to Kent Farm for vacation." Brianna told him. "You going to visit your grandparents would be a good thing.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Pa Kent." The children said running up to him, even Jason but he stopped before he could get near him.

"Jason." Pa Kent hugging him as well.

"Pa bring the kids inside." They turned to see Ma Kent standing there. Ace and Krypto were both standing next to each other.

"Ma." They told her and went to hug her even Jason.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So many chores." Jason told them.

"Well it's nice though it is different from the city though." Johnny said with a smile.

"You mean because we aren't choking on it." Penny told him getting more eggs.

"Hey, I got the hay ready." Rachel said to them and they all smiled.

"Krypto!" they said as he jumped inside the hay, Ace was even barking at him. They all began to rake up the hay and they got it ready again.

"Don't." Rachel said to Krypto, before the four of them moved to jump in it.

"What are you doing?" the six of them looked up to see Pa Kent looking at them seriously.

"Hey, Pa." they told him awkwardly.

"Dinner is in one hour." Pa said leaving them with a smile. "Clean up when you are done."

They all smiled before they went back to jumping into the hay.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked Jason.

"I'm having fun, we jumped on the hay." Jason said and Clark laughed.

"Pa made you clean it up?"

"Yes." Clark smiled from the Wayne office, where Brianna was sitting as well.

"Keep behaving." Brianna told him.

"I am Mom." Jason said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Pie!" The four kids screamed. Ma Kent had to smile as everyone began to dig into their pies.

"Clark is the same way.' Ma told them.

"Nu-uh." Rachel told her. "Da would blow us away for the pie."

"Ha-ha, Rachel don't be mean." Ma told her.

#

"Well I can say you four like the farm life." They all looked up to see Toni standing there with Steve.

"Mum." Penny and Johnny said and went to hug her before they turned their affections for their Pa.

"How are you?" Steve asked them.

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked them.

"Oh we could leave, if you don't want us here." Toni said.

"Mum." Johnny said before they pulled her with them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was finally time to go home and everyone was very sad. Krypto was following them with a sad face.

"Come on Krypto, don't be sad." Rachel said hugging the Super-dog.

"We'll try to visit soon." Penny told him, also hugging him.

#

"Hey." Rachel screamed before running to her parents and they all hugged. Jason runs toward them.

"How did you like it?" Brianna asked.

"It was fun." Jason told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	18. European Vacation

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hi guys, I hope that you guys liked the last two chapters. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. Okay so this comes from the Shake Santa Shake chapter of SCH.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Eighteen: European Vacation**

Rachel, Penny and Johnny were in the airport, their parents were there looking incredibly serious.

"Do you three understand the trust we are giving you." Brianna began.

"Have fun and don't finish our credit cards." Toni said with a smile.

"Toni." Brianna said.

"Oh come let them have fun." Toni told her. Clark and Steve ignored their wives as they began to have an argument.

"Be careful." Steve told them. "Johnny, know that you are the oldest of them."

"I know Dad." Johnny said.

"Be careful and we are a call away." Clark said with a smile knowing he meant that they literary just had to scream his name for him to be there for them.

"We know Dad." Rachel said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Where are we going first?" Penny asked.

"London." Johnny said.

"Yes." Penny said.

"How many calls do you think we are going to get before we actually go out?" Rachel asked them.

"I bet on three." Johnny said.

"Five." Penny said.

"Eight." Rachel said.

#

They ended up being wrong for they didn't call, three, five or eight times it was a combination of the bets with a record sixteen times before they actually got out.

"Mum, we haven't gotten out yet; we are still putting our clothes away." Rachel told Brianna. "I have to go." She said clicking.

"Sixteen calls." Johnny said coming into the girl's room.

"They want to make sure that we are fine." Penny told him.

"It's not like my Dad can try to hear for us." Rachel told them.

"True."

"Now, where should we go first?"

"I don't know."

#

They ended up doing the tourist thing and went to every place that could see it. Of course it ended with the three of them ended up going inside late. As they arrived to their room and went to pretty much fall asleep in the couches instead of their beds.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"We should call them?" Toni said to Steve.

"We did the first day and I don't think they would appreciate it." Steve told her.

"Steve, they're my little kids."

"I know, but if we call again they will stop answering our calls." Steve told her.

"They wouldn't do that?" Toni said.

"Johnny could, he is officially out in the world and both Penny and Rachel are next." Steve told her.

"Steve, don't speak such lies they will be my little kids forever." Toni said. Steve rolled his eyes but smiled.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They knew of course that they didn't have long for the summer vacation, they decided to go back-packing and that was being really fun, since they were looking all around.

"I heard you might get and invitation to the JL?" Johnny said to Rachel.

"I don't think, I'm going to accept." Rachel told him.

'"I know a lot of the team might go." Johnny said.

"I thought that was, what you were fighting for." Penny said.

"I was really looking for respect about, what I do." Rachel told them. "What about you guys, will you be joining the Avengers."

"I still haven't gotten the invitation and I don't think I will get one, I'm still too young they have a legal age sort of thing." Penny told her.

"I'm with the Fantastic Four and it's working alright." Johnny said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _End Of Summer_

It was finally time to go home and a part of them didn't want to go back home, they like the peace a bit, but knew the world wasn't that way.

"I heard you have new improvements." Johnny told them.

"We do."

As they met their parents, the three of them knew deep inside that a lot of things were going to change or had.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now I make no promises but, I might put the next chapter today. Don't forget to review.**


	19. High School Reunions

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hi guys, I hope that you guys liked the last chapter and I did update this new one. I want to thank angelvan105 for the review. Remember that Toni graduated first than Brianna.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Nineteen: High School Reunions**

 _Avengers Tower_

' _Missus Rogers, mail has come for you.'_ Jarvis said to Toni.

"Alright, I know Jarvis." Toni said. She got the letter and looked at it and gasped when she read the name.

"Toni?" Steve asked as they were eating breakfast.

"It's from my high school." Toni said.

"Why would they be sending you one?" Steve asked. Toni opened the letter and read it.

"Nope, I am not going." Toni said. Steve grabbed the letter.

"It's your High School Reunion."

"I know, I don't want to attend." Toni told him.

"Why?"

"Steve I graduated High School early, I know of certain people that are gone from there, I didn't have that great of an experience, I had Bri there and she was the good part before she disappeared for all those years."

"This is a once in a life-time opportunity."

"What are we going to do with Penny?" Toni asked because their daughter was five and they didn't like to leave her alone much.

"You forgot that Brianna has her for the week since they took the girls to Chuck E. Cheese." Steve said with a smile.

"I hate you." Toni said.

"No you don't." Steve said giving her a kiss.

#

"Of course I'll take care of Penny." Brianna said with smugness in her voice.

"That is not fair you jerk."

"You're going to be fine, you might see Osborne."

"Bri, don't do that."

"Think about it this way, they made fun of you when we were there, saying you didn't belong and now you go in married, a mother, a superhero." Brianna said.

"You are a jerk trying to convince me."

#

Toni breathed in as both she and Steve had arrived to her old High School.

"Oh this is nice." Steve told her.

"Thanks."

"You came here."

"Yeah, very young."

"You had bullies." Steve told her holding her close.

"It is High School." Toni said. They both walked together into the ball room and as they walked in voices went a little quiet as whispers began to run.

"Antonia is good to see you?" An ex-cheerleader whose name she did not remember told her.

"Yes, well I couldn't miss the party." Toni said getting into the mask she wore.

"Right." She told her. "So, Captain you must have your hands full taking care of Antonia."

"I suppose like every other husband, who takes care of their wife and child, your husband must know." Steve said.

"Oh." She said. "Well he should have done that." She left them and Toni looked at Steve.

"She divorced." Toni told him. they went to sit at one of the tables and she took two awards home, she didn't really pay attention to it for she was with Steve and she did meet some people she got along with, two of them were working for her in Stark Industries since they were science nerds.

"Stark is good to see you, I didn't think you would show up." Osborne came walking up.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"I would think, since you-" he asked about to say something mean but someone arrived just in time.

"Is good to see you, Mr. Osbourne; thank you for keeping my wife company." Steve said with a smile.

"Right, I was doing just that." Osbourne said leaving.

"That was a really nice save." Toni said with a smile and a quick kiss.

#

Later in the night both Steve and Toni came home with a happy high and kissing through the hallway toward their bedroom.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Alfred gave Brianna the letter and she looked at it before opening it, when she read it and was surprised.

"Mum." She turned to look at Rachel coming to her.

"Hey." She said carrying her.

"What's the matter?" Clark said coming in.

"My High School Reunion." Brianna told him surprise in her voice.

"Will you want to go?"

"I am not sure actually." Brianna said, like Toni she had an issue with not seeing certain people there.

"I'll understand if you don't want to attend." Clark said to her.

"Would you come with me?" Brianna asked.

"You don't have to ask, I'll go with you."

#

The day came and they were in one of the limos before they arrived to the school and Clark was not really surprise. He knew that Brianna had not gone to Gotham Academy but this one with Toni just a year behind.

"Let's go." Brianna said as they opened the door. They walked in together and both of them were being starred at.

"Mrs. Wayne is good to see an old student." One of her old professor's told her.

"Thank-you, professor." She told him.

"So, you were good in school." Clark said.

"Well, I was only one year behind Toni." Brianna told him. Clark wondered, how people believed his wife was dumb was a mystery to him.

"Oh, Brianna." She turned to see one of the cheerleaders and she tried not to groan, her older sister had bene with Toni and they didn't make their lives easier.

"Hello." Brianna said.

"Why is good to see you, this must be your husband isn't he cute." She said touching Clark's arm.

"Um-thank you." Clark said.

"Yes, thank you for complementing my husband is your husband around?" she asked.

'Yes, he found old friends I married the Captain of the School team do you remember."

"Not really, but I hope you are very happy." Brianna said. "You must have children too."

"Oh we're too busy for children now, not like you."

"Of course, Rachel is our pride and joy, isn't that right Clark." Brianna said.

"Yes, she is." Clark said. "Now, if you excuse us I'm going to take my wife dancing." He said moving Brianna toward the dance-floor.

"I didn't think that would happen."

"I guess it's been back to this place being younger sort of move things." Brianna told him.

"I suppose."

#

When they returned to their hotel room, both of them were incredibly happy.

"I had a great time." She told him.

"Good." He said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Clark looked at the mail that had arrived for him and he sighed at the junk mail, even here he couldn't avoid it. He did get the magazines he liked and then he looked at one that was from his high school. He served Rachel's breakfast before Alfred could and opened the letter.

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked.

"My High School Reunion is coming up." he told her.

"Are you going to attend?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know, maybe I should." Clark said. "It would be nice to see, what happened to the others, do you want to come with me."

"Yes." Brianna said, Clark looked at her surprised and smiled because he was sure she wanted to know embarrassing stories that she hadn't gotten from his parents.

"Is that so?" Clark said with a smile.

"Yes."

#

 _Smallville_

Clark was really nervous, they were going to arrive in the Kent Truck because Clark wanted to and Brianna didn't mind. As they arrived to Clark's old high school; Brianna breathes in.

"Come on, we already went to one." Clark tells her.

"Really, so am I going to meet ex-girlfriends here?" Brianna asked and Clark actually blushed which caused her to laugh.

"I hope you like it." Clark tells her.

"The school looks nice, I wish I couldn't come to a school like this be less noticeable I suppose." Brianna told him.

"Is that, what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I think Toni and I did, we would have been ahead but away from everyone who just wanted to smoosh with us, it was really annoying." Brianna told him.

"Well, I was good here." He told her.

"Clark!" they both turned to see a woman standing there.

"Lana." Clark said. Lana came and was about to hug Clark, when she saw he had a woman in his arm.

"Hello, you must be Clark's date for the night." Lana said with a smile. "My name is Lana Lang."

"Hello, my name is Brianna Kent, I'm Clark's wife." Brianna said.

"Oh." Lana said turning to Clark.

"Is good to see you Lana." Clark said with a smile.

"You too Clark, married I'm surprised." She told him.

"Yeah, we have a daughter too." Clark said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Great, you know." Lana said with a smile. "I'll go see the others; I think Pete is around here."

Clark and Brianna walked together to their table and Brianna smiled.

"Ex-girlfriend." Brianna said with a smile.

"Yes." Clark said and smiled as well.

'Clark!" he turned to see a man.

"Pete is good to see you." He said.

"You too, I've read your paper." Pete told him.

"I hope you like the articles." Clark told him. Brianna just let him catch up with his friends.

"So, how did you and Clark meet?" she turned to see Lana sitting next to her.

"A party, he saved me from unwanted suitors and it went from there." Brianna said.

"He looks happy."

"I hope so." Brianna told her.

"You two look good together, I'm really happy for him."

"Thank-you." Brianna said.

#

They were having a good time.

"Are you having fun?" Brianna asked him.

"I am are you?" he asked.

"Yes."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Is there something you guys want to read? Don't forget to review.**


	20. Nightmares

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hi guys, I hope that you guys liked the last two chapters. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. So it's getting close to October, yay so I thought why not?**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty: Nightmares**

The fact that Penny and Rachel were raised with some of the biggest superheroes in the world, it also meant that they tended to be near them most of the time and some forgot they were there when they were younger, this caused one thing to happen and it had been watching of scary movies.

#

In the night the team in Avenger's Mansion had decided to watch a scary movie. Most of them forgot that Penny and Rachel were in the mansion.

"I don't think you can watch the movie, girls." Falcon told them.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Let them watch it, bub, they need to learn." Wolverine said.

"Cap is going to kill us."

"They will probably fall asleep before we even get to the good part." One of them said.

"Alright." Falcon said but he had a bad feeling of letting two eight year olds watching a scary movie.

"We are going to watch the Grudge."

#

"Are you girls alright?" Falcon asked.

"Yes." The squeaked.

"I think your parents are here." They told them. Rachel and Penny got up and walked over.

"I think it was a bad idea, we are going to get killed." Falcon said.

"They had to watch scary movie someday."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

"Good night." Steve said kissing Penny on the forehead and wrapping her tightly in the bed with her plushies next to her.

"Night, Papa." Penny said. When Steve left, the door was closed. Penny was looking around the room. She kept looking around and was trying to close her eyes but she kept seeing, what she had seen in the movie. She was trying to sleep but she kept rolling around the bed not being able to do it.

"It's just a movie, it's just a movie, and it's not possible." She whispered.

As she was getting close to sleeping, heard the noise, she knew that noise it was the same one that woman made before. She felt as if it was getting closer. She looked at the room and saw the head and she fell down her bed before she ran out of her room, she couldn't get the door to open.

"Jarvis! Open the door, open the door." Penny said getting tears in her eyes. When Jarvis did she ran to her parent's room. She opened the door and she heard a noise.

"Ah!" that caused both Steve and Toni to sat up fast and all they could feel was someone had jumped on their bed.

"Jarvis, lights." Toni said. Steve turned and they saw a shaking lump on their bed.

"Penny." Steve said putting the cover up, he was almost thrown down.

"She's going to get me." Penny told him sobbing.

"Who's going to get you?"

"The lady, the Grudge is going to get me!" she wailed. Toni and Steve looked at each other.

"Jarvis, what is Penny speaking about I only have Disney movies and educational here." Toni told him.

"It appears, Miss Penny and Miss Rachel attended the teams Movie Days and they watched the Grudge." Jarvis explained.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Steve said cradling his daughter. "Penny, it was just a movie the monster there was not real."

"But."

"Look Pen-Pen if they came in her Jarvis would know and your Daddy would take them down with his Shield or me with me suits you have nothing to worry about, alright."

"Okay."

"You can stay with us tonight but you will have to go sleep in your room tomorrow." Steve told her.

"Okay." She said and lay down in the middle of her parents before huddling close to them. Steve and Toni waited until she was asleep.

"I'm killing them." Toni said.

"You know, if Penny reacted this way maybe Rachel too-"

"Oh you are evil Steve." Toni said kissing him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Gotham City-Wayne Manor_

It seemed unlike the rest of the world it was raining. Rachel had been put to bed by Alfred and she was looking at her window as the rain was getting harder. She was getting her plushies tighter to her. When a strong thunder came in and she jumped before covering herself with the blanket. Since it was raining she couldn't go on the field, not that it matter much.

' _Arrrg!'_ Rachel heard and she went a little pale. She was getting scare and was trying not to be so.

"Just a movie." She whispered. The door opened and at that moment lighting seemed to strike and all Rachel did was.

"Ahh! I'm not in your house!" she screamed going under the covers. Clark looked at his daughter and was surprised.

"Rachel?" he said walking inside, he touched her and—

"Ah!"

"Rachel." He said taking away the blanket and he saw his daughter curled. She looked up and just jumped and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy!" she said.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked.

' _She's going to get me.'_ Rachel whispered and Clark was wondering, what his daughter was talking about.

"Who?"

' _The Grudge.'_ Rachel told him. Clark was trying to remember anything about it, mostly if it was a supervillain he should be worrying about or Brianna's but the name did not registered.

"Rachel, nothing is going to get you." Clark said. "Wayne Manor is the most secured place in the world, Rachel you know that, now I'm going to tuck you back in and you can go to sleep." He said and before he did her hold got tighter and he didn't want to hurt her if he wanted to get her off.

"Don't leave me, Daddy." She told him fiercely.

"Alright." Clark said.

#

Brianna arrived home to see Rachel and Clark sleeping and she was surprised since Brianna was surprise, since Rachel had been going through her independent phase and didn't want to be with them much. She got ready for bed before getting in and Clark opened his eyes.

"How come Rachel stayed with us?" she whispered.

"Apparently, the Grudge was going to get her." Clark told her.

"That's a horror movie, Toni dragged me to it." Brianna told him. "The girls were left with the Avenger's today."

"Penny must be going through the same thing."

"I believe so; Toni and I will deal with it." Brianna said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Week Later_

Flacon was looking around the place, because he had heard from the others that they had seen some freaky stuff. So when the lights went out, he was worried.

"Jarvis, turn on the light." He said. Then he heard a noise that had him worried.

' _Arrg.'_

"Alright this isn't funny guys." Falcon told them, that's when he saw her, the apparition. "Oh hell no, this is not funny you stop it right now."

It wouldn't stop the thing was getting closer and Falcon was freaking the heck out, trying to move but he couldn't.

"Look, Toni if this is you for letting Penny and Rachel watch that movie, I'm sorry." Falcon said and breathes a sigh of relief when the whole thing stops. All he knew that if he wanted to show the girls a scary movie he would have to wait until they were older.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	21. A Date

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hi guys, I hope that you guys liked the last two chapters. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_ **for reviews. So this will be in the near future of the SCS, it is also a couple you guys seemed to like. I also think you guys will find out, the pairings I have chosen for the two families.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-One: A Date**

 _Gotham City-Wayne Manor_

"Father! Mother!" Damian raised his voice trying to find them. He had gotten the screaming from his older brothers.

"Is there a reason to scream?" Brianna asked.

"I plan on asking Lily on a date and I do not know how to do so, I am turning to you two, to know how you became romantic." Damian said.

"You already asked a girl on a date didn't you?" Clark asked.

"That is not the same Father, they were not Lily." Damian told them as a matter of fact. Brianna and Clark looked at each other since they both knew that Damian and Lily had been walking around each other for the past three years since they turned thirteen.

"Just be honest with her, Damian."

"How did you court, Mother?" Damian asked Clark.

"I saved her from, unwanted attention." Clark answered, which caused Brianna to smile.

"Very well, will I need a tranquilizer for the Hulk?" Damian asked.

"I'm very certain that Bruce will be prepared, also he is Lily's Father." Brianna told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

Damian arrived to the Tower and he went straight to the science room, where Lily tended to be.

"Damian!" Lily said going to hug to young man.

"Lily, I need to speak to you about something." He told her.

"What's wrong do you need help?" Lily asked.

"No…yes." Damian said. "This should be easier."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I wanted to ask, this really should not be difficult at all." Damian said and Lily looked at him.

"Damian do you want to go out—"she was interrupted by him.

"Yes, you weren't finish with that sentence; do you want to go on a date with me Lily?" Damian asked and Lily looked at him. They didn't even saw the two adults coming inside being both Bruce and Darcy. Damian looked at both of them and the surprise went fast into his face before it turned into a serious look.

"Dr. Banner, Mrs. Banner." Damian said, causing Lily turn around.

"Damian." Bruce replied.

"I have asked your daughter, Lily to go out on a date with me; I know that I should ask your permission for it." Damian said.

"If I say no, will it change?" Bruce asked, he ignored that Darcy had elbowed him gently on the side.

"No." Damian replied.

"Very well, bring her back before ten o'clock; you wouldn't want the _'Big Guy'_ to get you both." Bruce said moving with Darcy to the lab.

"Yay!" Lily said wrapping her arms around Damian; no one seemed surprised as they walked by the two teenagers since it was a normal occurrence to see Lily hugging Damian and being the only one to do so.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You seem nervous." Tim said standing by the door.

"I am not." Damian said getting his clothes ready. "Shouldn't you be with that Stephanie of yours?"

"We are not going out tonight." Tim answered.

"We're Rachel; I need to talk to her." Damian said.

"Good luck, with that she and Wally are busy with our nephews and niece." Tim said.

"Why couldn't the speedster wait?" Damian complained, it was not the difficult since he tended to do it all the time, he and Wally had an okay relationship since Rachel was his favorite sibling.

"They've been married for five years." Tim comment.

"It doesn't matter." Damian said. "Now, I need to get stuff because of I know Lily will like it."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Damian arrived to Avenger's Tower and he had flowers in his hands, not Lilies or Roses, he bought Tulips red ones. The door opened and Lily was standing there with nice dress.

"Remember return at ten o'clock." Darcy told them.

"Thanks." Lily told Damian before giving them to her Mom, so they could leave.

#

Damian being who he was took her to a nice restaurant and they both ignore the coos and no one was trying to take a photograph since they knew how volatile Damian was with the media of all people.

"Thank you for inviting me, Damian." Lily told him.

"You don't have to thank me; I think you and I both know that it was going to happen." Damian said and he smiled at her.

#

After dinner they ended up going to Central Park to walk.

"Well at least we know that it's safe." Lily told Damian.

"We would have been called if something was happening." Damian told Lily as they were holding hands.

"Did you have fun?" Lily asked.

"You would know if I hadn't." Damian tells her and she smiles at him. "I was thinking that I know it might be fast but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Lily replied.

#

"I should say good-night." Damian told her.

"You should." Lily said.

"Good night." Damian said and Lily just rolled her eyes and got on her tip-toes kissing him on the lips. Damian was surprised before he kissed her back and that was the entire thing they needed to kiss like something normal for them.

"It's ten o'one." Darcy and Bruce said through Jarvis. Lily and Damian stopped kissing but there was a smile on their faces.

"Good night."

"Good night." They said and Lily wen inside the Tower.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	22. Haunted Parks

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest, Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. So Halloween is coming up and it one of my favorite Holidays, Yay. So I will make it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I also don't own Universal Studios.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Two: Haunted Parks**

Rachel, Penny, Johnny, Gwen, and Connor and their group of friends, were getting ready, for they were going out.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Clark asked.

"Yes." Connor answered. He was going out with everyone and it was still a bit hard for them to let Connor go out too much.

"Have fun." Clark told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"We're going to be fine." Rachel told her Mum, since they were all flying to Los Angeles. Normally Rachel wouldn't go out in October, but Brianna was not going to let her daughter not have that normal a childhood and if it meant her going with her brother and her friends out, she was going to let it happen.

"If there is any trouble, call." Brianna told her.

"Yes." Rachel told her.

#

"I still can't believe they are letting me come with you guys." Gwen told the group.

"Well, we did tell them that Penny and I would be coming." Rachel said. Gwen and Johnny had just begun dating and a lot of the things Gwen had been allowed to do before had been limited by her Dad now.

"That's true." Gwen told her.

"Johnny wouldn't do anything bad to you." Connor told her.

"It's just the over-protectiveness, like Mum." Rachel told Connor and he nodded because he understood that very fast, since Brianna had defended him very well especially when they after him.

"Now, we are going to have fun." Penny told them. "Also, Connor will be the one Rachel and I hide behind."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had finally arrived to Universal Studios Hollywood and they were planning to have fun on Horror Nights.

"Alright, I have the tickets." Johnny told them holding it out in his hands and gave them to each of them.

#

They had gone inside the park and were seeing the entire show as the gates were closed.

"Is that normal?' Connor asked.

"Yes." Rachel told him. Connor felt normal since he had Penny and Rachel by his sides, while Johnny and Gwen were together.

"Now, let's go to the rides." Penny said.

"Isn't it attractions?" Rachel told her.

"You got, what I meant Rach." Penny told her.

#

Connor felt awkward they were in line for one of them and he was waiting as they all went inside but before it, they him glasses 3D glasses to be exact. He put them one, before something jumped at him.

"Ah." He screamed because it took him by surprise.

"Ah!" he heard screams everywhere but they weren't in villains fear, but an amusement one. Penny and Rachel had done the truth and were clinging to him.

"Ah." He screamed when something jump even if he was expecting it, because it was fun. He felt like a normal teenager, not like Superboy at all.

#

They were eating; before one of the people came to scare Gwen ho seemed to be holding tightly to Johnny, who wasn't complaining.

"AH!" She screamed before she moved around and it followed her, the same thing happened to Rachel and Penny.

"Ah!" they screamed and went to hide behind Connor; who stood there and moved with the girls with him.

#

"Are you having fun? Connor?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes, I am." He told her with a smile.

"That is good." She told him.

"You don't have to worry much about me, Rache." Connor told her and she smile at him.

"I have to, I'm your little sister." she told him.

"Yeah, you are."

#

They were getting ready to go home and that was something they all liked. Connor was smiling as everyone had souvenirs of the park.

"That was the most fun, I've had." Rachel said.

"No it wasn't." Penny told her.

"Well it was good for someone." Connor told them both mentioning to Gwen and Johnny who were still cuddling.

"Next time, we should bring more people." Penny said.

"Nah!" Rachel and Penny say at the same time. Connor had to get used to both of them talking almost like twins sometimes.

"We can still go to the park in the daylight." Connor said.

"Yeah, but we are doing that tomorrow because we are all going to sleep." Johnny told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	23. Moving On

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank for the** _ **Anime hotty lover. 18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_ **reviews. So this will be tied with Connor since as we know he moved from Miss M and I want to explore that.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Three: Moving On**

Connor looked on to see M'gann had moved on with Lagoon Boy and it annoyed him that she kept kissing him every time around him. Part of him hurt, but he was getting better. They had brought in Damian into the Mountain for babysitting duty from them since Tim. Jason and TJ had Doctor visit.

"Would you two stop, you are being disgusting they are people here." Damian snapped. Everyone turned and Nightwing was trying to cover her laugh. Connor smirked and he felt someone standing next to him. He turned to see Barbara, Batgirl standing there.

"Are we going to stop him?" Superboy asked her.

"I don't think so." Connor told her. "Nightwing seems to be having fun."

"You are making people uncomfortable, I'm here yeesh will you stop or go to your room if you are looking to suck each other's teeth out." Damian said with discuss.

"By Neptune beard, if—"he didn't get to finish before Nightwing stood in-front of Damian.

"Leave my brother alone, you wouldn't want Batwoman to find out." she said using her own intimidation tactic.

"You know she is getting scarier." Batgirl told Connor referring to Nightwing, Rachel may look lay back but people tended to forget that she could be just as scary as Batwoman when she wanted to.

"I suppose she is." Superboy told her and they smiled at each other, they didn't notice that Miss M's gaze was with them.

"Batgirl, do you want to go eat lunch?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm buying this time." She said to him. Superboy smiled before he turned to Nightwing and motioned with his head that he and Batgirl would be heading out. Nightwing just smile at them as the computer announce them leaving.

"Pathetic." Damian said to Nightwing.

"What is it little bat?" she asked.

"That Martian is going to try to get in Barbara's way."

"Well I will be doing some research, explore." Nightwing said and Damian smirked and that was evil. Since his older sister had just given him the green light. "Not too rough, just don't let them out."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Connor and Barbara were walking in Happy Harbor and it was normal for them to be around and look like normal young adults.

"I hope you weren't annoyed by that display?" Barbara told him. Connor knew what she was talking about.

"I'm not." Connor told her. "I was angry at the beginning because I believed she showed me she didn't care about us."

"But?"

"I thought about it and I knew that I cared for her and if she cared for me, she wouldn't have done what she did to cause us to break up." Connor told her. "I guess she did care but other things became important."

"It happens, sometimes with young love." Barbara told him, before looking the other way.

"Really?" he asked.

"I mean, many loves go the other way, look at Penny and Harry, she like him-"

"But he didn't like her; he used her we all knew that." Connor told her.

"Alright." She said. "Bad example, How about Rachel and Danny?" Barbara asked. "I know Rachel cared for Danny."

"I think Rachel, cared for him but didn't love him." Connor told her. He actually had a feeling that Rachel had been pinning for someone, but she never spoke of him.

"Changing the subject, what is your plan?" Barbara asked and Connor knew exactly what she meant. With Rachel already taking classes and being the one that would take over their Mother in Wayne Enterprises, well they all had the freedom to be what they wanted.

"I'm taking journalism classes, follow my Dad."

"So you plan to move to Metropolis then?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, take an internship in the Daily Planet." Connor told her. "I actually like it, since I would get to travel and see things." Connor still had that want to see things, since Rachel, Wally and Kaldur set him free, he wanted to see the world and he knew being a reporter would let him be that. "What do you plan Barbara?" he asked.

"I think I will be working in Wayne Enterprises, I'm working on an internship with Mr. Fox already." Barbara told him with a smile. "I know that Tim plans to work in the company as well, but I'm interested in—"

"Everything technical." Connor told her with a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Yes." She told him. They finally found a restaurant and Connor grabbed Barbara's hand without actually noticing that Barbara tried not to blush too much.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batgirl and Superboy came back to the Mountain to see that Lagoon Boy seemed to be training against Damian.

"What happened?" Superboy asked Nightwing.

"One of Bat's sticky bombs landed on both of them when they began to kiss in the living room." Nightwing answered.

"Lagoon Boy challenged him into a fight; I tried very hard to object." Nightwing said and Superboy raised a brow, he knew that she said nothing of the sort.

"Neptune's beard, will you hold still little brat." Lagoon Boy said and Nightwing turned to Miss M, whose eyes were beginning to line up and she threw a birdarang causing all of them to turn.

"It's between them Miss M." Nightwing said with warning.

"I know." Miss M told her. The fight ended with Lagoon Boy face down on the mat.

"That is not fair, Nightwing distracted me."

"Those are excuses for the weak." Damian told him. "You could have been killed in two seconds if I wanted too." He said getting up.

Nightwing let Damian stand next to her. Before she got really serious.

"I believe we need more training runs." She said. "Now you need to move on, for everyone."

Damian raised his hand and Beast Boy gave him a bag of cookies from the side.

"Garfield!" Miss M said.

"I bet that Lagoon Boy was going win, I should know better when it's against a bat." He told her. Miss M was not happy and she turned to see that Superboy was not every paying attention to them, he was talking with Batgril on the side both of them writing and passing around a Stark-Pad around themselves, so they didn't have to speak. She knew that he was moving on and that he didn't care about her anymore and it was all Batgirl's fault.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Now I am not trying to bash M'gann but in a lot of Season 2 she seemed to be blaming everyone else until she got her lesson later in the series, so here I think she would do the same thing with Superboy moving on. I also wanted Damian to show off a little. Also Rachel doesn't like her much since she is a protective sister and she loves all of her brothers-as in don't mess with them. Don't forget to review.**


	24. Dealing With Trauma

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest1, Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose, Guest2, and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. So we know that Toni didn't really deal with the Battle of New York and I think this would be good as well as some Avenger's meeting Brianna. Also Brianna might be a little OOC but it is Toni she is with so they are very loose with each other.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Four: Dealing With Trauma**

Toni woke up again from one of the nightmares. She lay back down and began to breathe in and out. The nightmares were getting worse than ever. She got up and went to get to her lab, she knew Bruce wouldn't come down and the Spy Kids wouldn't either... Jarvis was looking onto Miss Stark and knew the next thing he needed to do.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Where the hell is Stark?" Clint asked Bruce.

"It her lab, she wouldn't let me go in." Bruce replied.

"How long has she been there?" Clint asked not exactly anyone.

"Four days." Natasha told him.

"Damn." Clint said. They all looked up to see that the elevator turned on and it was coming toward their floor.

"Pepper must be coming." Bruce told them. When the elevator opened they saw a woman come inside.

"Jarvis, where is she?" the woman asked, she turned to look at them and they knew who she was.

"She's in her lab, Miss Wayne."

"How long?" she asked.

"Four days." Jarvis replied.

"Alright, in five minutes shut down her lab, I already got Pepper getting her stuff and cancel her meetings she won't be here for two weeks." Brianna told him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jarvis replied. This was the first time they had seen someone other than Pepper listen to orders so fast.

"What are you?" Clint asked.

"You must be Toni's new team, how nice." She said with a soft smile. "I'm Brianna Wayne, I come to take Toni for a while unless it's something important don't contact her."

"Where are you taking her?" Bruce asked.

"My birthday is coming soon and I need to go shopping, we are going to Milan." Brianna said, before looking at her watch and sitting down.

They didn't understand the reason, why? But they got their answer when the elevator opened and it was an annoyed.

"Jarvis, you traitor!" Toni screamed.

"Now that isn't nice." Brianna said. Toni turned to Brianna and she knew what was going to happen. Clint noticed that Brianna had taken off her heels and they wondered why?

"Bri." Toni said getting a little pale before she moved toward to move, but Brianna went after her and they began to run.

"Should we help, Toni?" Bruce asked.

"Nah, I am not getting between them." Clint said. Natasha was surprised about it.

"No!" Toni screamed. "Brianna, stop, I'm older than you!"

"Then act like it!" Brianna screamed. They heard someone dropped and they were about to sit up, but they saw how Brianna appeared her hair bun down and her hair messed up and Toni on the ground being dragged by her.

"Jarvis open the elevator." Brianna told him.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Traitor!" Toni screamed.

"You'll be back soon." Brianna told Toni.

"You're supposed to be my little sister." Toni said.

"I bugging you aren't I." Brianna told her, before turning to the other three. "She will be back, soon don't call at all." The door closed and the three of them looked at each other.

"Wow, I knew this place was not going to be boring." Clint said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I cannot believe you did that." Toni said.

"You wouldn't have come if I didn't do that." Brianna said.

"What's your plan?"

"We are going somewhere." Brianna told her and threw a package at her. "I remember we didn't do something because I went missing."

"You mean going to party on my 21st?" Toni asked.

"No." Brianna said. "We are going backpacking."

"What?" Toni asked.

"You heard me." Brianna said.

"I don't walk."

"You will." Brianna said.

"Why are you doing this?" Toni asked.

"You're not sleeping, it affected you." Brianna said. "I can handle some of my demons, but you need to learn how to." Brianna said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I—I need a beer." Toni said they were walking up to the valley to go up a mountain.

"Cold turkey, Toni." Brianna said.

"You are the worst younger sister ever!"

"Means, that I'm doing my job." Brianna said with a smile. "Come on you say you're in your best shape."

"This is torture."

"Don't be such a girl." Brianna said.

"You did not just say that."

"I did." Brianna said. "Now come on."

"Why are we coming here?"

"I came here; when I first left." Brianna told Toni.

"Alright." Toni said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They finally arrived and Toni was shocked.

"No way!" Toni said. The landscape was so beautiful, she sat down and Brianna sat down with her.

"What do you think?" Brianna said.

"Why did you come here?" Toni asked.

"It's alone, you feel alone here and I know that you died." Brianna told her and Toni looked at her.

"You didn't—"

"I don't know what you saw, and they might not be the same but I've been under the Scarecrows Gas." Brianna said. "I've seen things you wouldn't believe with the Justice League; so I hope this could help you, see something beautiful after seeing something terrible."

"Thanks." Toni said and looked at the end of the world, or what looked as the end of the world.

"I'm not saying the nightmares are going to go away." Brianna told her. "But thinking of this might make it easier."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	25. The Media Storm

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Five: The Media Storm**

They knew that have to deal with it for a long time and both Brianna, Clark, Toni, Steve, Pepper, Fox and Alfred.

"Alright, how are we doing his background?" Pepper asked.

"Well, we can say he was homeschooled." Toni told them. "Penny and Rachel were both homeschooled until they entered middle school."

"But, what about the mother?"

"She died and wanted to be cremated from sickness, it was something Clark had no idea of it."

"We couldn't pass him as Brianna's can we?" Pepper asked.

"We cannot pass him off as Brianna's for the reason that he doesn't look too much like her but more like Clark." Steve said.

"Well he is also her son, we can say they were keeping him save because he was too ill."

"But she didn't keep Rachel a secret and that means people would get angry." Pepper said.

"I think the dead mother idea is the best." Brianna told everyone.

"Brianna's right, but I did go to Washington when I was a teen and we can say; that is the way it happened and I never found out, until we got a call." Clark told them.

"That would be good."

"But, Brianna you will have to make a public announcement about Connor, that you support your husband and those things."

"The media will be eating you both alive for the next few months with this." Toni said.

"We will deal with it."

"We also have to deal with certain questions; we need to make the paper work so tight not even you and I can trace it or one of the others."

"That could be easily done."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Week Later_

They were getting ready; Connor was being dressed in a nice suit, but no tie. He saw that every one of his siblings were doing the same thing.

"Why must be dressed like this?" Connor asked Rachel.

"They expect us to look this way, very proper and anything." Rachel told him. "This is the mask we truly wear with the people."

"They are going to eat you alive." Jason told him before laughing, just to get smacked upside the head. "Hey!"

"Be nice Jason." Rachel told him.

"I am being nice, I'm warning him." Jason told her.

"That's just being mean, Jay." Tim told him.

"Fine, we will not let them eat you alive." Kason said and Connor was trying not to worry. They were inside a room and were seeing the press conference from the television there.

#

' _Missus Kent-Wayne, how do you explain the boy that has been seen in the last ball and is he related to your husband?'_

' _Again the existence of our son Connor was barely made known to us, by the boy's mother who has recently passed away.' Brianna told them._

' _Mister Kent, you had no idea this boy existed?'_

' _Um—no I did not.'_

' _Why would that be?'_

' _I was very young when I met Connor's mother and I never saw her again after a wild night of youth.' Clark responded._

' _So Connor was made known when the mother died?'_

' _Yes, she died of cancer and she made sure that Connor would find us when she passed.'_

' _That being said, Connor will be granted the same protection of the Wayne name as all of our children.' Brianna told them. 'I mean you can't really blame my husband for a wild night in his youth, I had many before we married.' That caused many of the journalists to laugh._

' _What I want to know is, will you accept this and people are wondering if you will divorce your husband?'_

' _Why would I divorce my husband?' Brianna asked. 'He and I are taking responsibility of our new son and he will be treated like all my other children, now is this interview over I really want to spend time with them.'_

#

"I think it's time for us to come out." Rachel told the others. Connor had noticed that Rachel was the oldest and the Leader of the others and he wondered if Rachel couldn't run the team that way. But he understood in a way Jason and Tim were not to her lever neither was the team, she was on her own and being a leader she couldn't step down for them.

"Ready, Connor?"

"Yes." He answered and they began to walk outside to see the pictures all around and h got close to Brianna, who put her arm around his waist to comfort him. He heard all of the noise and concentrated on only one voice to calm him down. He looked up to see his Dad put his hand on his shoulder in comfort and he felt calm with both his parents at his sides.

"You need to speak, remember what we told you." Clark whispered.

" _How are you dealing with your new family?"_ he asked.

"I'm a doing okay, it was really hard to lose my mother but my family cares very much for me." Connor replied.

" _Its big changes don't you think?"_

"I suppose only going to school, since my mother homeschooled me." Connor replied.

" _I think everyone has forgotten to say, welcome to Gotham it must be a great change from your home."_

"Thank you, I suppose it is." Connor told them. Then Brianna narrowed her eyes when she saw that one of the reporters she didn't like and knew that always caused trouble especially with Toni it was Christie.

" _How is it, that you have shown up is it that you—"_

"What part of the same protection do you not get Miss Hart?" Brianna asked. "My son is still a minor and I wouldn't think your boss would be really happy."

" _I apologize it was just a question."_

"Well, as of today the questions are done." Brianna told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Two Weeks Later_

Connor was with Johnny, Penny and Rachel were going out to the movies.

"How much fun, have you had?" Johnny asked.

"Not really." Connor said.

"You'll get used to it, just as long you don't do my mum did." Penny said.

"What did she do?" Connor asked really curious about it.

"Well it is a rumor and I have tried to find photographic evidence but Jarvis deleted it all." Penny said.

"Aunt Toni punch three camera men when Penny was a baby because they wouldn't stop, I think she has the picture framed somewhere or so mom says." Rachel told him.

"Did they try to sue her?" Connor asked.

"Oh, they tried but there was no evidence, but mum had the injuries she sustains when the camera man grabbed her and well you can tell how that went." Johnny told him.

"That's why they don't really come near much." Rachel told him. Connor nodded and he didn't know but he knew that he could be with his family like this, but he knew that he could get used to it, camera men punching Aunts or not.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. What else do you guys want to see? Also the Holidays are coming soon as well so I will be posting Holidays shots here. Don't forget to review.**


	26. The Coffee Acident

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest, Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews oh and both Penny and Rachel are 16 in the beginning.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Six: The Coffee Accident**

Penny and Rachel were walking up to the kitchen of Stark Tower and both were too sleepy. They moved to get their tea and hot chocolate, when Falcon looked at them.

"Why don't you have a cup of coffee/" he asked them getting too cups but before he did there was a scream.

"No!" he turned to see Johnny coming his way.

"What's the matter?" Falcon asked.

"We never give them coffee, I don't know the story." Johnny whispered. "But Mum and Dad and Rachel's parents don't give them coffee at all."

"Okay." Falcon said wondering, what exactly happened.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _11 Years Ago_

Everyone knew that Penny and Rachel were both very curious children it didn't matter that when they kept seeing everyone drinking coffee, it got them curious.

"We should drink some." Rachel told Penny.

"It might be fun." Penny told Rachel.

"I think Jarvis, make's a cup for the team around 12:00, and we could get some then." Penny told her.

"Okay." Rachel said.

#

They were right, Jarvis made the cup of coffee for the Avengers that came in. Rachel got on top of Penny's shoulders and grabbed a cup of coffee before passing it to Penny, who put in on the ground and then grabbed another.

"I got 'em." Rachel told Penny.

"Let's go." Penny said. They left to Penny's room before they drank the coffee cup. They both made faces at the first drink.

"Hot, hot!" they said blowing on the cup before they began to drink once more.

"I don't see what Mum see's about it." Rachel told Penny.

"I know." That's when the real problem began.

#

Steve was looking around and he couldn't find his Shield. He wanted to train with it, but he could find it. He turned around when he heard a noise.

"Woo!" he turned around and jumped out of the way as he found his Shield.

"Penelope, Rachel!" he raised his voice, but the girls just turned to see him and ran away from him, leaving his Shield there.

"Jarvis, what is wrong with them?" Steve asked, because they normally stopped.

"I believe they had four cups of coffee, I would also say that they put handprints around the Tower" Jarvis said.

"What?" Steve said and went for a run.

#

"Dad! Uncle Steve! Dad! Uncle Steve!" he heard and turned around to see the entire living room be done for.

"Oh Toni is not going to be happy." he said mostly to himself since the two trouble makers were both jumping on the sofa and destroying the pillows. "Both of you need to stop." He said and it was like he was speaking to the wind because they just stopped for a few seconds before they left running.

"Jarvis, keep an eye on them." Steve said running after them. As he moved around he saw what they had done. He could see painted hand-prints on the walks in the places; he looked up to see footprints.

"How did they do that?" he asked and then shacked his head knowing he really didn't want to know.

"Ha-ha."

#

Two Hours! It took him that long to find them and he found them in the bathroom spilling their guts out.

"Oh girls."

"We don't felt good, Daddy, Uncle Steve."

"That's why you're not supposed to drink coffee." Steve said.

#

"Do I want to know?" Toni asked Steve.

"The girls tried coffee." Steve told her.

"Alright, I hope Jarvis taped that." Toni said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Present Day_

Steve walked inside the kitchen and he saw the girls.

"No coffee." He told them.

"We know." They told him.

"I still wonder; how you got foot-prints on the roof after all this time." Steve said.

"We don't remember." They told him. Falcon who was there, he didn't really want to know.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	27. The Reason For Coocons

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guy liked the last chapter. I want to thank Anime** _ **hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the review. Okay so I was wondering since the SCB and the last chapter before in which I said Toni punched a paparazzi and well here it goes.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Seven: The Reason For Cocoons**

Toni and Brianna were both in the lab trying to find a new way to cover their children.

"That bastard, can you believe, what he tried!" Toni had been ranting for the past three hours about the incident.

"I know, Toni I erased the evidence." Brianna said. They were still designing trying to think the best protection.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Three Days Before_

Toni was going out, he knew he didn't really have to she could just have Jarvis order it, but she wanted to walk in Central Park with her daughter. So she got Penny ready to go and get her in a car seat before putting her on the stroller.

"Alright, we're going." Toni said with a smile.

"Momma?" Penny asked moving her little head to the side and Toni smiled.

"We are going to the park; my mother took me once when she wasn't busy." Toni said to her with a small smile. "But I will take you as often as I can." Penny was just looking at her with her bright eyes.

"Jarvis, if Steve comes home before we get here tell him, where we are."

"Yes, Ma'am."

#

They actually made it, Toni actually made it out of Stark Tower with no one noticing her and Penny and she was happy with it.

"Alright, Pen-Pen let's get you out of that chair." Toni said with a smile, getting Penny out and they sat together under a tree. She knew it wasn't normal for her, but she had heard someone made a comment that she wasn't that good of a mother and it had gotten to her. So she needed to get out of the Tower to not be Toni Stark and just be Penny's Mother.

"Momma." Penny said. Toni smiled and got the plushy out, which Penny just hugged to herself.

"So, how do you like your first trip to the park with me?' Toni asked and Penny just smiled at her. "You know, you can say something."

"Momma, love." Penny said and Toni turned to the side and pulled her daughter closer.

"I love you too." Toni said with a smile.

#

As they were getting ready to leave, they hadn't notice that someone had notice them and had a camera. They were going to get everything they needed if they would get a picture. Toni began to walk with Penny in her car seat and went toward Avenger's Tower the man was following them.

"I think your Dad must be home by now." Toni said with a smile. When she gave a turn, she saw him. The Paparazzi that was following them and she began to walk faster and the man got the camera ready to strike.

"Stop!" Toni snapped.

"Everyone wants a picture of your daughter." The paparazzi said and went to get her once more. Toni was getting angry especially when Penny began to cry.

"Do you not hear my daughter crying?" Toni snapped.

"Just let me—"Toni reacted and punched the man getting his camera off him. She ran inside the Tower and went there.

#

"I can't believe you actually punched him." Brianna told her through the phone.

"Penny was crying." Toni told Brianna. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Well, I would have been more careful." Brianna told Toni. "Just so you know I erased the whole video and won't be found in Jarvis so you are getting in trouble for it."

"You are the best, did I ever tell you that."

"No you haven't."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Present Time_

"These are all the plans." Brianna told Toni. They were in the computer all of the things they had planned to keep their little girls protected.

"So we could—"

"We are not adding a gun to the carrier." Brianna told Toni.

"How about a taser?"

"That would be good, just in-case and that we will not come and get us."

"Got it, palm-print." Toni said. "Do you have—never mind you have all the palm print of everyone." Brianna rolled her eyes.

#

 _Two Days Later_

Brianna and Toni were both sleeping on the lab's table when the door opened and they woke up to see Steve coming inside. He had a tray of food there.

"Food!" Toni says.

"I brought both of you, something to eat."

"Thank you, Steve." Brianna tells him. Steve was looking around and Brianna looked at him. "The new protection is done."

"We even painted them." Toni said with a smile.

"It's not Gold and Red." Brianna told Steve who smiled as she saw the glare Toni gave her.

"It wouldn't have mattered." Steve told Brianna but the smile, knew he was lying.

"I don't know, why couldn't I put my colors, yours is black?" Toni told Brianna.

"I live in Gotham." Brianna said and Toni groaned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	28. Issues With Sisters

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guy liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Animehottylover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the review. Also thanks for the new favorite and follows. So this will be rather sad in a way. But it will also be normal.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Eight: Issues With Sisters**

"You're eighteen, you can move to the Baxter Building." Sue told Johnny.

"Why would I move away from home?" Johnny asked her.

"This isn't your home."

"Yes it is." Johnny told her. "My parents are here and Penny is here too."

"I'm your sister, I want you with me." Sue told him. It wasn't like she wasn't thankful to Toni and Steve but she wanted her brother back.

"What for, you have Reed?" Johnny told her.

"You have to I'm your older sister, you need to be with me."

"I'm not!" Johnny said. "Why the hell does it matter now?"

"Of course it matters." Sue told him.

"It shouldn't."

"Johnny, please you would be better in the Baxter Building." Sue told him.

"Why?" Johnny asked. "You want me to move but you don't explain, if there is a problem I can get there to help you, I don't want to see what Reed plans to do in his lab."

"Johnny."

"No, I am not moving out." Johnny told her. "When I finally move out of my parent's home it will be because I want to, not because you asked?"

"They are not your parents." Sue said hurt. At that moment Toni came up from her lab and she knew something was wrong as she saw Sue and Johnny from the other side of the room.

"What is going on?" Toni asked. They both turned to her and Sue went on the offence.

"It is your entire fault." Sue said.

"Sue!" Johnny screamed.

"It is, she pushed you away from me."

"Whoa, hold on a minute that wasn't me." Toni told Sue getting into her Mother Mode.

"Yes, it was Johnny is against me-"

"By your own doing." Toni told her. "We told you when you refuse to take him in, that it might come back and bite you in the ass and it has. I am not saying I don't feel bad for you but forcing Johnny to do something he does not want is not helping you in his books, now what is the problem here?"

"Mum don't worry about it, Sue was just leaving." Johnny said.

"No I am not." Sue said. "Toni has always kept you away from me."

"No I didn't." Toni told her. "I told you, that you could see Johnny if it was your decision, I know your hurt. But Johnny is not leaving the Tower, not now and he gets to decide like all those years ago. Now I need you to leave, so both of you can think of what is going on." Sue stomped away and Toni breathed.

"Thank Mum." Johnny said.

"Johnny, what did she want?" Toni asked.

"She wanted me to move to the Baxter Building, now that I am of age."

"You are not!" Toni told him.

"Mum." Johnny said and he hugged her.

"You know, that you don't have to leave you can live here forever." Toni told him.

"I know, mum." Johnny said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Steve arrived to the Baxter Building and went straight to the Fantastic Four place and he saw Sue standing there.

"Mr. Rogers." Sue said.

"Sue." Steve said and he was really serious.

"You came to talk didn't you?"

"Yes, they didn't tell me anything, I saw." Steve told her, to stop her from believing that Toni had told him. They hadn't he had to ask when he saw both Toni and Johnny were incredibly serious and he knew of only one person who caused that. Type of reaction in both of them.

"Look, I know I crossed the line."

"Susan." Steve said and she looked at him. "Look I understand that you and Johnny have a strained relationship, but pushing to be with you is just going to cause him to get far away from you."

"He's my little brother."

"I know and that will not change." Steve said to her trying to make her understand. "You also have to understand that Johnny wasn't raised with you, yes for the first ten years but afterwards that was all Toni and I. We were there and you ran."

"I couldn't—" Sue started but Steve raised his hand.

"I know losing a parent is hard I lived." Steve told her. "Toni herself lived it, we understand and we told you when we got him, that it would be up to him and you can't push him; you were doing great your relationship was growing what changed."

"He is older now he can live here."

"Susan, Johnny will not move out of the Tower that is his home and when he wants to move and start his own life he will likely move to an apartment of own and not here. I know you feel guilty for leaving him and he come at his own time."

"I understand." Susan said.

"Johnny, you can come out now." Steve said and Johnny looked at his Dad with a sheepish smile.

"Johnny." Susan said.

"I came to talk to, but I see my Pop got here first." Johnny said. "I wanted to tell you pretty much what he said, when I move out of the Tower I want to move into my own apartment, I will try to come over more often than two times a year and when the Team needs me. "

"Okay." Sue said and Johnny pulled her into a hug.

"I care about you Sue your my other sister, don't forget that." Johnny said. Steve saw the sadness in her eyes but also the resignation in her eyes.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	29. Thankful Dinners

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guy liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. So this is the Thanksgiving chapter. I know some people don't celebrate it and I hope you guys like it. ANNOUNCEMENT (Sorry had to do it big) Now because December is coming and I have the Super-Couple Holidays stories so I will be adding new 25 one-shots there and some of the shots from before will be non-canon to this story because I have changed some of my story-line, I will tell you which ones and I hope you guys liked them. I hope that you guys like it and keep your eyes for the updates. If you have questions on this stories PM and I will answer them.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Twenty-Nine: Thankful Dinners**

 _Avenger's Tower_

The entire Tower was busy and it was normal, but what they could also hear was baby cries around. It had been quite a while since that noise had happened.

"Steve, James needs a diaper change." Toni said.

"Going." Steve said.

"You know the last kid was Lily we had to worry about." Clint said.

"Now we have James and he seems to be normal."

"Right."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

They were getting ready. Ma and Alfred were dealing with dinner with help from everyone in the house, even Brianna was helping.

"We have two new additions to our thanksgiving dinner, this year." Ma told Alfred.

"It will be no different." Alfred said.

"Did you ever believe we would be the grandparents of so many children?" Ma asked, because she knew the drill and knew that all the kids saw Alfred as a Grandpa.

"No." Alfred replied truthfully, he never really believed Brianna would get this big of a family. Not that he wasn't happy for it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

They got unexpected additions and that wasn't new at all. Some heroes without families and the table were getting filled with food very different.

"Is everyone ready?" Steve asked. They were all dresses nice and as they sat each next to their closest family. Toni looked around and she had to smile, she never believed in all her life, she would have a family dinner just as this with every seat filled and she felt Steve grabbed her hand and she smile.

The table went into silence and everyone gave their thanks in silence something Steve had learned so they could practice their own religion and given their own thanks.

"Thank-you; for all being here again." Steve told them.

"Let's eat." Toni said with a smile.

"Mummy." James said and Steve was the one to fix his plate. "Thans."

"Are you enjoying the meal?" Steve whispered to Toni as he saw Penny steal some pie from Johnny.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Clark took the head of the table, everyone took their seats before they held hands and Clark was the one to bless the meal.

"I can say that I am thankful got being together." Clark told them.

"Can we eat now?" Damian asked.

"Yes, we can eat now." Clark told him and everyone began to dig in. Brianna and Alfred shared a look. They were both thinking the same thing and it was always during this years.

"Mum?" TJ said.

"Calm down Thomas." Brianna said with a smile fixing his plate.

"Than-u." TJ said. The other kids were trying to take certain food out of their table; it was a game they came up with.

"Ha." Connor said to Jason as he took some mash potatoes. Rachel was helping Damian with his plate as well as Tim.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	30. The Plague

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Red** _ **Water Rose, Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. Okay so I got inspired to do this chapter by Liv and Maddie. I kept thinking Penny and Rachel are not twins but they are very close and I wanted to torture the families with them being sick at the same time.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own Liv and Maddie**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty: The Plague**

Everyone feared it, the ones in the Tower & Watchtower and the Manor. No one knew when it would come, but it something that everyone did not want to live with. Of course it began with a sneeze.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

"Achoo!"

"Jarvis, who sneeze?" Toni asked.

"Miss Penny." Jarvis said.

"No-no." Toni said getting her Stark-Phone.

"Toni, what's the matter?" Steve asked.

"I heard, Penny sneeze." Toni said.

"What? But I saw her in the morning she was fine." Steve said. "When do you need to leave?" Toni needed to go to a meeting.

"I'll cancel it."

"No, I'm getting home soon." Steve told her.

"Steve you don't think?"

"No their sixteen they have to have outgrown it." Steve said.

#

 _Wayne Manor_

"Achoo!"

"Rachel?" Clark said to Brianna as she was getting ready to leave.

"I'll cancel."

"No, I'll handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it should not be that hard we've dealt with it before." Clark said.

"Is Penny alright?"

"I'm sure, she is they are sixteen they shouldn't be like that." Clark said. He checked and made a face.

"They haven't outgrown it?" Brianna asked.

"No." Clark told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

"Penny?" Steve said. He heard the tell-tale sound of emptying someone's stomach in the kitchen. He walked in to see Penny standing in the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Daddy." Penny said.

"Oh dear." Steve said walking up to her and checking her forehead. "Your burning up." he said picking her up.

"I can walk, Daddy."

"I'm sure you can." Steve told her walking toward her bedroom.

"Yes, I can." Penny said.

#

"I'm cold." Rachel said lying down on the couch.

"Here." Connor said putting the blanket on her.

"Thanks." Rachel said before she groaned and began to kick the blanket off her. "Is this blanket made of Fire, Connor don't you care."

"I'm sorry." Connor said. This was the first time he had seen Rachel sick and she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Connor." His Dad said coming over to them.

"Daddy, up." Rachel said. Clark picked her up. He left with her and Connor tuned to Jason.

"I've never seen her like that."

"It doesn't happen often, but it normally gets Penny and Rachel at the same time, Mom and Aunt Toni call it; The Plague."

"It's not normal."

"No, it's pretty scary."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

 _Ring!_

"Time for school." Penny said shooting up and going to her closet.

"Penny." Johnny said coming inside to see Penny coming out of her closet and with one sock, baggy sweat pants and her shirt backwards.

 _Ring!_

"I'm in class, Miss Woodrow." Penny said getting her ruler and raising her hand.

"Pop, Penny is delirious." Johnny screamed and went to move Penny back into bed.

"W-What?" Penny said confused. "I-ma is late for school."

"Your fever got worst little sis."

"I'm not playing hooky."

"I can see what you mean?" Steve said walking inside with medicine.

"Dad, Johnny did it."

"I'm sure he did." Steve told her. "Now, Penny I need you to take this."

"B—but-"she didn't get to finish as she moved to the side and puked in the bucket.

#

 _Wayne Manor_

"Daddy?" Rachel said cleaning her nose one more time.

"What is it?" Clark said. "Do you want more juice, I brought you another blanket." He left the room before another Daddy came to him.

"What is it?"

"If you loved me, you would know." Rachel said.

"Oh dear, your just ill you're going to get better."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Few Days Later: Avenger's Tower_

"How did it go?" Toni asked Steve coming back from her trip.

"As well, as it could have been." Steve said.

"Sorry."

"Hey, Pops." Penny said walking toward her parents. "Is good to see you Mum."

"Hey Pen-Pen, are you feeling better."

"Yeah, Dad did great." Penny said with a smile. "Thank-you for taking care of me." she told Steve.

"You don't have to thank me." Steve told her.

#

 _Wayne Manor_

"Dad!" Rachel said jumping on Clark.

"I see you are feeling better."

"Yeah, I should apologize to Connor." Rachel said with a blush. "I must have scared him a bit."

"It's going to be fine." Clark told her. Connor was coming and he looked at Rachel, his reaction was one they weren't expecting.

"Rachel!" he said raising her and hugging her. "You're back to normal."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	31. Agent A

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Red Water Rose, Anime hotty lover.18, Guest and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-One: Agent A**

It began when most of the League were going on a mission off-world. That meant the Young Justice Team would be left without a Den Mother and with Batwoman indispose (maternity leave) they had to get a Den Mother. That caused Clark and Brianna to talk.

#

 _Wayne Manor_

"It would be a good idea." Clark told Brianna.

"No." Brianna said holding TJ as she was breast feeding him.

"The team could learn and Alfred does have the ability to do so."

"You want the team to be scared don't you?" Brianna said with a smile.

"Of course not, but Alfred would have fun."

"We can ask, I'll stay here with Damian and TJ more."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Mount Justice_

"So, who's going to be the babysitter of the month?" Artemis asked. She didn't really like having a Den Mother; she knew most of the team felt that way except for Robin who tended to leave and sometimes with Superboy on special missions.

"Nobody actually knows." Robin said sitting down in the couch.

"Who of the League didn't go?" Kaldur asked.

"It was kept secret." Superboy told him.

"Well, we have to know that the Founding Member's must have gone." KF said.

"What about Batwoman?"

"Undercover, can't be bother at the time." Robin replied. That had been the cover story of when Batwoman had gone into labor, under cover. Of course only the Founding Member knew the truth, but they didn't utter it.

"So, who is it going to be?" Raquel asked. They got their answer when the computer turned on.

 _'02-A01'_ the computer said and Robin sat up, even Superboy at that particular code. They looked up to see a man in a suit, he was and older man with a mask similar to Robin's.

"Hello, I am Agent A and I will be your Den Mother for the next month." Alfred answered. Superboy and Robin looked at each other.

"Sorry, sir but we have never heard of you." Kaldur said politely.

"I feel that I should inform you, I was sent by Batwoman." Agent A said making most of the room freeze. "It is not to frighten you, since I can protect myself very well from attacks and I help Batwoman and Robin in their crime-fighting."

That caused everyone to turn and look at Robin.

"Hey, Grandpa." Robin said and Alfred smirked as the rest of the team going entirely pale. Superboy was trying really hard not to laugh at their faces.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Brianna was looking at the computer screen as she was carrying TJ.

"Pennyworth is doing a good job." Damian said and Brianna turned to him, before looking at the screen once more. It showed Alfred taking the platter from KF's arm and sweeping his legs under.

"It's been two weeks mother; you would think the speedster would learn."

"It takes a while, for Speedsters, I've learned." Brianna said with a smile.

"I suppose, Clark's idea was right." Damian said.

"I am still not sure." Brianna answers, she and Clark had agreed that they wouldn't force Damian to call Clark anything; he would come to it on his own.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Mount Justice_

"I do suppose that training should be more." Alfred told the team as some were not really trying.

"I think that they are just warming up." Robin said.

"You know how to train?" Artemis asked Alfred not really believing it.

"A presentation, would make you believe me?" Alfred said getting to the ring and just grabbing a staff. Everyone in the Team got closer to see them. Superboy was about to get involved, but Robin touched his arm. They team only had to wait five seconds before Artemis was on the ground.

"H—How?"

"I did raise Batwoman." Alfred replied.

"That was awesome." Robin told him.

"You need to know, not to underestimate anyone." Superboy told Artemis helping her up. "I learned that, the hard way."

"Oh you didn't." Artemis told him.

"I got beat up by Robin." Superboy told her.

#

"Agent A, I was wondering if you could teach me to bake some sweets." Miss M asked.

"Certainly." Alfred replied.

"Thank-you." Miss M said. She was followed by Robin, and Superboy, who were still learning to cook from Alfred. Since he wanted them to know how to feed themselves and not just rely on take-away.

"We will not burn down the kitchen."

"I'll be trying the food." KF said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The League returned and they saw that the team was a little bit different as not to destructive.

"Who was your Den Mother?" Black Canary asked.

"Agent A." Artemis said and her eyes went wide.

"No, they sent him in." Black Canary said looking to Robin.

"I don't know." Robin said. "Everyone doesn't need therapy."

"Really?"

"Ye, he apperantly liked the team." Robin said.

#

"Did they pass the test?" Clark asked Alfred.

"They were adequate." Alfred told him.

"You liked the team." Clark said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You are very welcomed, Master Clark." Alfred said. "I do insist, Master Connor gets better protection for his mind."

"Of course." Clark said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	32. The Dress

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105, Red Water Rose and Raquel**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Two: The Dress**

 _One_

"Where is Robin?" Wally asked the others.

"She went on a mission with Batwoman." Superboy told them.

' _Recognize Robin B-01.'_

"Hey Ro—"Wally began before he stayed quiet at seeing her.

"Whoa." Artemis said. "I like the dress."

"Thanks." Robin said, she was wearing a golden gown and her hair seemed to be done up.

'Whistle.' Robin turned to see that Artemis was the one to have done it.

"Girl, I hate you right now, that dress is gorgeous."

"Thanks." Robin told her.

"So, what is the fancy occasion?"

"Mission with Batwoman had to go undercover." Robin replied easily. Superboy knew it was a lie; she had gone to Johnny's homecoming dance.

"And you had to wear a dress for that?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." Robin told him.

"You are wearing one of my colors." Wally told her with a laugh.

"No I am not, least I think I wearing Booster Gold's colors." She told him, causing Wally to pout and she laughed at him. She walked away so she could change and they didn't know this wouldn't be the only time they would see her with a dress on.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Two_

The team had forgotten the 'Dress Incident' they didn't really matter since Robin didn't act too girly. At-least not with them, so this time when the girls were in the Mountain they were surprised when the computer announced Robin.

"Hey Rob—"Zatanna didn't get to finish.

"Wow, you have to come shopping with us." Artemis said.

"Yes, I have a prom to attend."M'gann told Robin.

"What did you do this time anyway?" Rocket asked.

"Another mission." Robin told them.

"Have you even rested?" Artemis asked.

"I was going to go lay down." Robin told them.

"You didn't go to prom did you?" Zatanna asked.

"No."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Three_

"Damn!" Rachel cursed a bit; she was actually in her homecoming with Danny as he had brought her to it.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." Rachel told him with a smile.

'Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She told him. It was at that moment when Danny's phone rang and his wasn't the only one.

#

Robin arrived to the Mountain and she was not exactly happy at the moment.

"What the matter?" she asked.

"Who called you?" Superboy asked.

"Kaldur, said you guys needed me?" Robin replied.

"We do need her." Kaldur said.

"No we don't, Robin had the night off just like we did the other two nights." Superboy told him.

"It's alright." Robin told Superboy. "Let's get over with the mission or what else was it."

"Alright." Kaldur said. Robin moved next to Superboy.

"He got called in as well." Robin whispered to Superboy and he nodded.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	33. Father

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Hey guys! I want to thank** _ **Red Water Rose, Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. So this will be the last chapter of this year and I hope you guys enjoy it. I want to Wish you all a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year and a Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Three: Father**

Clark was working on an article for the Daily Planet and he was getting really focused on it, when he heard the call.

"Kent."

"What is it, Damian?" he asked.

"Where is Rachel?" he asked.

"She is with Penny and won't be back until Saturday." Clark told him.

"Why did you let her go?" Damian asked.

"Your Mother gave her permission." Clark told him.

"Oh." Damian said.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"No." Damian said.

"Come on, I haven't eaten either." Clark said and they walked silently to the kitchen. Clark knew that it was hard for Damian to accept his new life since he had been told so many lies by Ducard about Brianna. He knew everything Brianna had done before she became Batwoman the same way she knew about him, they had been married for a long time and they both suffered from nightmares once in a while and talk was the best they could handle it. He was being patient with Damian and knew he had too.

"Can I have a sandwich?" Damian asked.

"Yes, just tell me what you want on it." Clark told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Damian was looking at his Mother and knew he couldn't say anything. He had seen it in all the people in the Manor. He couldn't talk and he was hiding, he knew it was his Father's fault. He walked down into the Bat-cave and looked at Jason laying there. He walked up to Jason and he was incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you apologizing?" he jumped and turned to Clark standing there.

"It's my fault." Damian whispered. Clark bent down to be eye-to-eye with Damian, he didn't expect what was about to happen next. Damian walked up to Clark and hugged him letting the tears fall. Clark pulled him close as the boy cried.

"Damian." Clark said to him, rubbing his back.

"It's my fault." Damian said. "He did this."

"It is not your fault, your grandfather and father made their decisions." Clark told him, putting a finger under his chin, so he would see him. "You are not involved in them."

"But they trained me." Damian told him.

"You are not defined by their choices, but yours." Clark told him. "Brianna and I gave you the choice to stay here and you accepted, now do you plan to follow on their footsteps?" he asked and got up leaving Damian alone knowing that he would be thankful for that.

Damian looked at Jason and he still felt guilty, but he knew that it wasn't his fault.

"I promise to be better." Damian told Jason.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna and Clark were both in the office working on their actual work and some reports for the League.

"I heard that you and Damian are getting closer." Brianna commented to Clark.

"Huh?" he told her.

"You and Damian." She told him.

"He is doing better." Clark told her.

"I'm well aware; he is not fighting with Tim much anymore more of a brother's rivalry than anything." Brianna told him. Clark stopped and looked at his wife.

"What do you want to know?" Clark asked.

"I want to know if you are getting along." Brianna said and Clark looked at her, knowing very well that she was worried about it.

"We are, Brianna don't worry I don't get threats anymore." Clark told her. Brianna sighed that had happened for the first few months Clark getting threats all the time. Damian had tried to steal the Kryptonite when he found out, Clark was Superman. Rachel ad been the one to stop him and didn't speak to him for two weeks until he had apologize, Brianna's fear was well founded.

"I should feel happy for that." Brianna told him.

"He felts guilty." Clark told Brianna and she looked at him.

"Jason?"

"Yes, he blamed himself for what his Grandfather and Father did to Jason."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I told him that." Clark told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You need to come with me." Ducard told Damian.

"Let me go." Damian told him.

"You need to come." Ducard told him.

"Let me go! Dad!"

"I'm your Father." Ducard told him.

"I'm not talking about you." Damian said and Ducard dropped him and turned him around.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"My Dad, my Mother's husband." Damian said. He was about to be hit when somebody stopped him. Ducard turned to see Superman standing there.

"Where is Batwoman?" Ducard demanded.

"I just came for Damian." Superman told him and grabbed Damian to him. Ducard was about to use a weapon against him, that's when he felt the punch come to his face.

"If you touch my son again, I will destroy you Ducard." Batwoman snapped.

"He is my son."

"No, you lost that right and he told you exactly who his Father is." Brianna told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK$**

"I—I you don't have to let me call you that." Damian told him.

"I will be very happy if you do." Clark told him. It had shocked him to had heard Damian call him 'Dad' calling for him and what he told Ducard made him almost fall while flying. He didn't know that Damian saw him like that at all. But it also made him happy because now he had five sons and daughter.

"Thank you, for saving me Father." Damian said leaving Clark.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	34. The Plague II

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Happy New Year. So I hope you guys liked the last one. So I want to thank** _ **Guest, angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. I know you guys liked the first chapter of this and well I decided to do another one.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Four: The Plague II**

Penny and Rachel were both know to always being together most of their lives, so the Plague shouldn't have surprised when it happened to both of them.

#

 _Avenger's Tower_

"ACHOO!"

The sneeze seemed to echo inside the Avenger's Tower and the entire team was surprised by that.

"Who was that?" Darcy asked.

They turned around to see Penny and Rachel in the couch and both of them were not looking well. Seeing as both girls were their youngest and the only children in the house, it worried all of them.

"Penny?"

"Rachel?" they asked and they could already feel the dread pass through them, they all knew that it was beginning to happen.

"I want my Papa." Penny said with tears in her eyes.

"I want my Daddy." Rachel told them.

All of the knew that Brianna, Clark, Steve and Toni couldn't be bothered at the moment since they were dealing with meetings with the governments at the moment.

"They can't be here right now." Darcy told them.

' _Cough, Cough.'_

"How can we help/" Jane asked. Clint was already moving to the girl's side and carrying them in each arm and they just cuddled him, before moving away.

"Uncle Clint." They whined as they moved to the edge of the couches.

'Don't feel bad, Clint." Natasha told him. The girls heard her and their eyes began to fill with tears before they moved toward Clint.

"We're sorry." They sobbed.

"It's alright." Clint told them.

"I brought the medicine." Bruce said coming into the room since he had left. Both girls stopped and looked at him.

"No!" they said and began to move, Clint not able to stop them. They heard running and Thor was behind them before he caught them both and carried them inside the living room.

"Don't you love us Uncle Tor?" Penny asked.

"He doesn't." Rachel said, both girls had tears in their eyes.

"Don't fall for it." Natasha told Thor. "I know you both don't like taking medicine but both of you know that you don't like taking medicine but you must."

"Okay." They both told her, before they looked at Bruce.

"It's just one for a few hours you will be taking the medicine again." Bruce told them.

#

It had been hours and the entire team had been dealing with both sick girls. The both of them emptying their stomach and crying, there was a bit of hallucinations that had them all incredibly nervous and with a missing child, until they found her.

"Momma!" Penny screamed as Toni came inside.

"Oh, this is bad." Toni said walking to her side.

"Momma it hurts." Penny groaned.

"Oh, this is bad." Toni said.

"Where's Rachel?" Brianna asked coming in.

"Clint is trying to get her out of the vents." Darcy told Brianna.

"Thank-you." Brianna said going toward the vents.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Is she throwing up again?" Brianna asked Toni.

"Yeah, good thing we quarantine them." Toni told Brianna. They had out Rachel and Penny in one of the rooms to keep them from getting other's sick.

"Momma!" Rachel moaned and went to cocoon herself around Brianna.

Penny didn't even warn Toni just curled herself around her.

"Clark, can you bring a clean bucket." Brianna said. Clark came inside and he had two bucket's which was a good thing since both girls move and began to puke on the buckets.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Three Days Later_

Penny and Rachel were bringing packages inside the Tower.

'What's this?" Darcy asked them.

"Alfred made cookies." Rachel said.

"So we can thank the team for taking care of us." Penny told them.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	35. Mission Operation Dancing

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Happy Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day!** **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Guest, Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_ **for the reviews. Now this was supposed to be a Jason chapter, but Wally and Rachel won out.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Five: Mission Operation Dancing**

 _Mount Justice_

Wally was worried, he knew he shouldn't be, but he had to. The team had to go on an undercover mission and is partner was going to be Nightwing, it wasn't a problem, he liked Nightwing, and he really, really liked her. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, Rachel was used to this kind of things, he was not, and he was going to look like a dork next to her.

"You're actually freaking out." Artemis said.

"Don't start." Wally said and that surprised Artemis more than anything.

"Seriously Wall-man are you okay?"

"No." Wally said. "How am I supposed to dance with her?"

"I didn't know you would have a problem with dancing with Nightwing?" Artemis said.

"Nightwing, does everything perfect, I won't be able to compete I'm going to fall and she is going to think I'm an idiot." Wally said and Artemis got it. Everyone in the Team knew that KF and Robin (Nightwing, she had to remember that) had a weird thing going on. No one explained it and Superboy got all _'big brother smash'_ if someone mentioned it.

#

 _Avenger's Tower_

"So you're not nervous about the mission?" Penny asked Rachel who was passing up and down her room.

"Nope; I can do this." Rachel told her. "I mean we are just pretending to be teens in our homecoming dance, it shouldn't be a problem."

"You have only gone to one, with Danny remember." Penny told her.

"Oh, this is going to go bad, what if it goes wrong?"

"Come on, your dance was stopped because well you two are already in the trouble." Penny said.

"Uh..." Rachel said lying down on the bed.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Miss Martian and Superboy were ready for the dance both dressed in red and black, Artemis and Aqualad were not going but being look outs. They were in the Monitor Womb getting the information from Batwoman. Rachel and Wally had come inside in gold and black with Robin wearing a bronze wig on her head.

"The four of you are to keep an eye on the President's Daughter on her Prom, be careful." Batwoman said.

#

"Oh I'm so excited Kon." M'gann told Superboy.

"Yeah." Superboy said with a smile, he had gone to his prom with Barbara which he didn't regret at all, it would be nice to come to a prom with his girlfriend.

"Are you going to take off your glasses?" Wally asked Rachel.

"Once we get to the prom." Rachel told him.

They arrived to the ballroom and both couples got there, Kon helped M'gann get out of the limo. Wally helped Rachel and as they got closer she took off her glasses and was walking next to him, they looked like a real couple.

"Oh this looks nice." M'gann said with a smile. Rachel looked around and Wally turn to look at her.

#

They began to dance looking at the President's daughter. Wally and Rachel were dancing with each other, he looked at her eyes and he noticed something.

"You're not wearing contacts." He told her.

"No." Rachel told him. Wally looked at her surprised, he had seen her eyes many ties but they always surprised him.

"You look very beautiful, I would prefer with your normal hair." Wally told her and she blushed hard.

"We're supposed to keep an eye our target." Rachel told him. "You look handsome too."

"Thanks." Wally told her. "What are we waiting for?"

"The attack is supposed to come, when the Prom King and Queen are announced." Rachel told him.

"Did you hack to get her the crown?"

"Nope." Rachel said. "If she wins, we have to worry if she doesn't than we don't." Rachel explained to him.

"Now that's interesting." He told her with a smile. They were really close when they were smiling getting a little bit closer.

#

They were waiting for the main event in the dance and truly both Rachel and Wally were having fun, being normal kids at the time. When the announcement of the King and Queen, Rachel was looking around when she saw the person on the top.

"Now to announce the Prom King and Queen." The Principal said and all the students were getting closer.

' _Miss M, Superboy, there's a sniper on the roof.'_ Rachel told them. Wally looked with her and they nodded each other's head.

"How are we going to?"

"We're teens Wally." Rachel said and they began to walk toward the roof, both Miss M and Superboy keeping an eye out.

"I might need a lift up." Rachel told Wally and he was getting ready, when Rachel pulled her utility belt out of nowhere.

"How—never mind." Wally said and helped her up. Wally was looking waiting for the answer of who the Prom King and Queen would be, when they announcement he could hear the movements. He just heard someone getting beat up and he went to follow when a body was thrown down. He looked to see the would-be shooter.

"Wally." The whisper came and he turned just to capture a jumping Rachel. "Thanks." She told him.

"You could have given me more of a warning." Wally told her.

"It wouldn't have been as fun." Rachel told him.

"We should get this guy out of here." Wally told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Mount Justice_

"The President wants to thank the Team for saving his daughter's life." Batwoman told them.

"That was really nice." Miss M said.

"All of you have the night off." Batwoman told them. Nightwing and Kid Flash turned to each other.

"You know, we might not go to the After Prom Party, but we could go eat." Wally told her.

"Sure." Rachel said. "But since I'm the date you are paying." They both walked out of the Mountain with smiles.

#

They ended up in a burger place just out of Happy Harbor and they were both dressed up.

"Ah, young love." One of the Patrons said getting both of them to blush, as they were holding hands on top of the table smiling silly at each other.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	36. Fair Goodbye

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Delta General 42, angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. Okay so this might be a little bit sad. So I was thinking about the chapters M.I.A. I was thinking of doing one-shots here expanding those worlds.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Six: Fair Goodbye**

 _Mount Justice_

Wally walked into the Mountain and he had a serious look on his face that even caught Nightwing by surprised. Especially when he walked toward her with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"Do we have a mission today?"

'No." Nightwing answered.

"Okay, do you have anything to do today?" Wally asked and her heart skipped a beat.

"Not really." She told him.

"Can you come with me than, I need to talk to you in private." He told her.

"Alright, just let me tell Robin." Nightwing said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They ended up in California, which surprised Rachel. She knew that Wally had been coming to California for the past few months but she hadn't really paid attention with everything going on in her life.

"What's the matter?"

"I talked to Uncle Barry a few days ago." Wally told her. Rachel had noticed that the Flash had been incredibly serious for a while that even her own Mom had been worried.

"Yeah."

"I'm leaving the team." Wally said and Rachel stopped walking. Wally turned to her.

"What?!" Rachel asked some people starred at her. Wally grabbed her hand and they walked together toward the one of the benches overlooking the beach.

"I'm leaving the team." he told her.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I'm tired." Wally told her. "Things have change since we were young Rachel, and I want to live my life for while without worrying that I have to save the world, I want to study, I'm coming to college and I want to have the life."

"I understand." Rachel told him. She understood really because since Aquagirl had died things had truly changed.

"I'm not the only one." Wally told her. "I know Artemis will be leaving the Team as well."

'Oh." Rachel told him. They stayed looking at the beach for a while.

"You're dating?"

"No." Wally answered.

"Why tell me?" Rachel asked.

"You're the one that mattered." Wally told her. He wanted to tell her, he had to tell her, but at the same time knew he couldn't, not now.

"You are not going to see me anymore?" she asked him.

"I want to; I can't lose your friendship." Wally told her.

"I understand Wally, I really do." Rachel told him. "I did the same."

"I don't think I will come back to it though."

"We'll still call each other." Rachel told him.

"I know." Wally said.

"Wally, I don't think many things will change." Rachel told him.

"We don't know." Wally told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	37. Agent L & Red Hood

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18 and Red Water Rose for**_ **the reviews. So this is Jason because like I said I been wanting to do a chapter with him.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Seven: Agent L & Red Hood**

Jason knew that he should feel weird, it had to do with the fact that he unlike his family who was out fighting crime, and he was training much more and had joined S.H.I. . He knew things had changed when he woke up. Now he was a little bit happier, he knew it had to do with the freedom he had.

"Blood training." He heard and he smirked. He wasn't called Kent-Wayne here something he was happy about because it kept his family safe.

"Going." he said and got his wear ready before he walked out to of the room and into the training room. He walked inside and saw one of the girls there.

"Hello Blood ready for me to win once again?" the woman known as Lucille was a woman that challenge him and he had known her from school one of the scholarship kids the Wayne Foundation had given. He found her intriguing and he couldn't deny that at all.

"You wish, Saxton." Jason told her.

"Ready. Begin." The robots came at them and guns were blazing all around them.

"You're getting slow, Blood."

"You're getting sloppy." Jason told her and they moved to the top Fury and Coulson were standing there.

"You think those two will make good partners."

"Yeah, they remind me of Natasha and Clint." Coulson told him.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment, Phil." Fury said.

"You know very well it is." Phil told him back.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Jason and Agent Lucille were going on their first mission.

"You're seriously going to wear a helmet?" Lucille asked him.

"You're wearing a cat-suit—"Jason said looking at her the black cat-suit and her weapons two guns and a sword on her back. "—not that I'm complaining by the way."

"Your charms won't do this girl clothes disappear Blood."

"You wound me." Jason told her. "I don't play with girls, I was taught to respect them."

"Yeah, right." Lucille told him.

"Come on Lucy don't hate me, because I'm handsome." He said and was punched in the stomach.

"Don't call me Lucy." She told him, Jason was left there touching his stomach but smirking too.

#

"What do you see?" Lucille asked Jason who was on top of the roof looking at the target.

"They are just waiting, I suppose for the transport." Jason told her.

"Really?"

"Lucy, I know when trouble comes." Jason told her.

"Don't call me Lucy." She hissed at him.

"Of course baby, don't worry about it" Jason said and glared to see the shipment was coming in.

"Don't—"

"Let's go, its show time." Jason told her.

They both moved on the place and heard noises.

"I get the girls, you know how you like them." one of the men said. Jason didn't like this at all he never liked this kind of cases.

"Did they have young girls?" she asked him.

"Yes, you go left, I'll go right." Jason told her.

"Okay." Lucille told him.

Jason let go of two birdarangs two the lights letting it go dark in the room.

"No!" one of the goons screamed.

"We weren't sent—"

"All criminals fear." Jason told her.

They both went down and began to fight the goons from them and all everyone was hearing were gun shots and thuds from fists.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I told you they would do a good job." Coulson told Fury.

"Alright." Fury told him. "They have done well in their first mission, but many others will come."

"I trust they will do well, even if the flirting will annoy someone." Coulson said.

' _We're not a dating service.'_ Phil heard Fury murmur as he left the room.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to push that review button.**


	38. Dress Up

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **Yay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews. This was going to be something else, but as I was watching the show I remembered that they were suppose to make everyone believe the heroes were there and Batwoman is one, so it would make sense that Rachel would do this for a few times.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Eight: Dress Up**

"Things are getting dangerous out there." Robin told Nightwing.

"It's because she isn't there." Nightwing told him.

"I have help in Metropolis I can help." Superboy told her.

"No, Wing she needs to be there they need to see her." Robin told her and looked at her expectantly.

"No!" Nightwing told him. "You cannot be serious."

"He is right Wing; if the villains see her we can keep things under control." Superboy told her.

"No, I'm not putting it on." Nightwing told her, she felt like it was her fear coming true or Wally's words coming true.

"We're not telling you to do it." Robin told her.

"Think about it, it will help and make the Reach fear being in Gotham if they are close." Superboy told her.

"I'll think about it." Nightwing told them both.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel looked at the extra-suit standing there, she was afraid. This wouldn't be like when she put the cowl on and said she was a bat. With everything going to hell, Batwoman had to remain in Gotham.

"You don't have to do it Miss." Alfred told her.

"I think you and I both know that I have to, Batwoman needs to prove that she is still here to protect the citizens of Gotham." Rachel told him. She turned to the side and saw a picture there; she moved and went to grab it. She smiled as she saw the picture of it and she couldn't believe her Mum would keep this. It was a picture of both her and Penny with they were wearing the top of their Mum's superhero outfits.

"I didn't know she kept this." Rachel said and Alfred looked at the picture.

"Oh you'd be surprise what your mother keeps around." Alfred tells her.

"Did they worry about this?" Rachel asked him.

"About?"

"Penny and I taking on the suits?" Rachel asked him, as she looked at the picture she could remember very clearly that day:

"I don't think that your Mother believed you make this choice." Alfred told her.

"Well I guess I should change."

#

Rachel put on the suit piece by piece and as she looked at herself at the mirror, she felt different. She felt like that picture like she was dressing up. She hadn't put the cowl on at all; she was just looking at herself with half the suit on.

"I'm not her." she told no one out loud.

"I know you are not, I don't think she would want you to be." Alfred told her surprised Rachel. "Miss Rachel, your mother would be proud of you but at the same time if you wanted to take this and be your own."

"Thanks, Alfred." Rachel told him.

"You're welcome, Miss." Alfred said. "Now get out there and put the fright into the night but come back."

Rachel put on the cowl and she wasn't there, she was Batwoman and she felt the fear crawl up her back, but she was going to ignore it, she had too. She breathed in and her eyes focused, she had to do it. She just had to do it a few times it would be like playing dress up except with people trying to really kill her, she just had to stop them.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	39. Kara's Training

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Thirty-Nine: Kara's Training**

Now both Brianna and Clark had agreed that after the problems in the beginning with Kara n earth she needed training. In truth it was one terrible word: Baby sitting

"Are you both sure this is alright."

"Of course, Kara." Clark answered.

"But I mean."

"All the numbers are in your cell-phone if something were to happen." Brianna told Kara. "Clark and I need to go to this Gala and we know you're going to do a good job here."

"Is this revenger for frying your computer?" Kara asked.

"Kara." Clark said. "You just have to keep Rachel and Penny safe in their sleep-over what could happen."

"Okay, okay."

"Plus you have Ace and he won't let anything happen to those girls isn't that right boy?" Clark said petting Ace gently.

"Alright." Kara said but she was still worried, like if she was facing Darkseid one more time.

"Be careful." Brianna told her.

"I will, have a good time." Kara said.

"We will." Clark told her. Once they left out the door Kara was left alone with the girls and it was like horror music began to play on the background of her mind.

"Kara!" she jumped and turned to see Penny and Rachel looked at her with so innocent eyes and Kara falls for it.

"Yes."

"Can you play with us?" they asked her.

"Okay, what?" Kara asked her.

#

Kara was trying not to look at herself in the mirror, they ended up playing make-over and both Rachel and Penny looked hilarious. Rachel was wearing a dark blue wig and Penny a blond one with their hairs in pig-tails all around. Their faces though were funny painted all around with very high eye-shadows and their lips too. They had insisted on doing Kara's make-up and hair and she didn't want to know what she looked like.

"Kara we found the clothes." Rachel told her. Kara knew that Brianna had some clothes for disguises and she didn't want to know what they found.

"Okay." Kara said.

"Can we order pizza?" Penny asked.

'Sure and watch a movie." Kara told them.

"Yes."

#

When the Pizza came the three of them were in the living room as Kara got the DVD up so she could put a movie to the girls. She was happy with this and they decided on Princess Movies from Disney.

"Why can't we be our own hero?' Penny asked.

"Yeah, Mum and Aunt Toni are heroes." Rachel told her.

"Uh-huh." Penny said. "I want to be my own hero."

"Yeah." Rachel told Kara and she knew this was normal for the girls from the note she was given by Brianna.

"Some of them do help themselves." Kara told them.

"You think our Dad's would dress up with us for Halloween?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure if you ask." Kara told them.

"I call dibs on Ariel." Penny told Rachel.

"Okay, I have Belle." Rachel told him. Kara didn't want to laugh as she imagined Clark and Steve dressed as Belle's Dad and King Triton.

"I'm going to make some popcorn." Kara told them.

"Yay!" they said to her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna and Clark came back from the Gala and were hoping that Kara had survived the two girls. When they arrived they didn't see any damage.

"They're in the living room." Clark told her. They both walked and Brianna stopped in the door trying to actually understand what she was seeing.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked and he looked at the three girls. Kara, Rachel and Penny were sleeping with their hair still a mess and their faces painted. Brianna went to grab the camera she knew Alfred had hidden and took a picture.

"Black-mail for years." Brianna told Clark who just chuckled before he went to get a blanket for the girls.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Do you guys want to see something in this side-stories write to me and I'll see if I can write them. Don't forget to review.**


	40. Boyfriends & Dads

**Super-Couple: One-Shots**

Note: **I'm sorry I haven't updated anything on this part of the story but with the new stories coming up, the one shots have not come out as much as we would expect. I want to thank** _ **angelvan105, Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water, Rose, Boomer1125 and PurpleNightwing**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Couple: One-Shots**

 **Forty: Boyfriends & Dads**

Stark Tower

Steve did not expect to be in this position until a long while. Part of him knew that it was unabvioutable. He should have expected it; he just didn't expect the talk to happen when he was fighting crime.

"So, Cap I wanted to talk to you." Deadpool told him. Deadpool had appeared out of nowhere and wanted to speak with him. Steve was really busy and the last time that Deadpool said important it was about the choice of Taco sauce. So he wasn't too worried about it.

"I'm busy at the moment." Captain America said as he was fighting off one of the Hydra Soldiers that Red Skull had unleashed into Downtown Manhattan trying to take over the world once more.

"But this is very important." Deadpool said shooting the Hydra soldiers.

"It can wait." Captain America said moving toward the Red Skull.

"You cannot beat me." Red Skull began and Captain America was moving toward him before they were fighting. Deadpool didn't care as he moved to the side and followed him.

"Cap come on, this is really important." Deadpool said. Captain America and Red Skull were both fighting.

"Face it Captain the world will bow to me once more." Red Skull said.

"Will you shut up; I have something important to talk with the Captain." Deadpool said.

"There is nothing you need to speak off, I need the Captain." Deadpool was enough distraction for Steve to punch the Red Skull.

"Now, can I talk with you?" Deadpool asked him. Captain America was cuffing the Red Skull.

"Deadpool let me finish here." Captain America said than Deadpool said something that even froze most of the SHIELD agents moving around.

"How am I supposed to tell you that I want to marry your daughter?" Deadpool told him. Everyone there froze; Steve looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I want to marry her." Deapool said. "Yes, she is…I want to marry her."

"Looks like your daughter has bad taste in men Captain." Red Skull said and Steve punched in the face knocking him out.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked him.

"Yes." Deadpool told him.

"Let's go." Steve said giving the Red Skull to Clint, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Am I going to get killed, because I don't want to k-word?" Deadpool said.

"Now, Deadpool."Steve said in his Captain Voice that Toni liked to remind him. They got inside the quinjet by themselves.

"Coe on Cap, say something this is too quiet." Deadpool said.

"Why do you want to _'Marry'_ my Penny?" Steve asked.

"She's my Penny too; I want to be with her. I don't want to see her away from me anymore." Deadpool said and Steve knew what he meant, when Venom took control of his daughter. That had been a dark time for them especially with the fact that Penny had broken Deadpool actually beaten him up bloody tearing him apart if it wasn't for his healing he probably would have died. But he had been the one to snap her out of it.

"This is my little girl and it is not a game." Steve told him. "I give you my blessing but you have to make her the happiest woman in the world."

"I promise." Deadpool told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Wayne Manor_

Nicholas was pacing the living room, knowing that the man he had come to talk to was there with him.

"Nicholas so seem nervous." Clark told him.

"Are you sure Mrs. Kent isn't here?" he asked.

"I'm very certain Brianna is not here." Clark told him amuse. "Now, what I'm trying to understand is the reason you don't want my wife to be here."

"I need to speak with you."

"Alright, I'm all ears." Clark told him.

"First of all, Rachel makes me really happy and I like to believe that I do too, make her happy."

"I believe that you do." Clark told him. He wasn't kidding that was the truth. He had seen it in his daughter, her happiness like he hadn't seen her in a while.

"The thing is Mister Kent, I cannot continue like this." Nicholas said and Clark looked at him. "What I mean is I never thought I would feel like this feel the need to ever ask anyone…be in this position."

"What are you getting at Nicholas?" Clark asked getting up.

"I want to ask your blessing for Rachel's hand in marriage." Nicholas said and Clark felt the air leave his lungs which was not possible it shouldn't be. "I know I 'm asking for much, but I truly believe I can make her happy."

"My little girl." Clark said because it was true Rachel was his first child. "You know I never expected it would be you in this position."

"Yes, I know Wally I can't compare."

"I'm not comparing you, Nicholas." Clark said. "Did you know my wife loved someone before me?"

'What?" Nicholas asked he knew he heard of it before but he couldn't see it.

"Brianna loved a man before and he like Wally passed away." Clark said... "What I'm trying to say is don't company yourself to the person she loved because my daughter loves you with all her heart and I believe you will make her happy woman and in turn he will make you happy."

"Mr. Kent." Clark raised a hand to stop him.

"I'm giving you my blessing and I believe you are a bright man and brave one to give my daughter's hand to."

"I will make her happy as much as I can."

"She's going to love the ring." Clark said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. You guys will see the Venom thing in Bloodlines. This is a future fic. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
